Beautiful Tomorrow
by celadonblue
Summary: Chaptered Drarry Fic. Post-Hogwarts. Harry is an Auror living in London and meets Draco again at Hermione and Ron's engagement party. Lots of Drarry fluff, awkward Harry and cuteness. First chaptered fic so lets see how this goes...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry stands, looking down at the cars streaking by. The trails of light stay for a second then fade into the distance. The open window lets in a cold night breeze that slips into the darkened room, bringing in the faint noise of traffic from outside. The breeze curls around Harry's neck, lifting his hair and leaving a trail of goosebumps down Harry's arms. He blinks and the streetlights blur into wide orange stars. He steps closer to the window, forehead pressing up against the cold glass as he stares at the shadowed street miles below. Another sharp breeze races into the room, making the curtains flutter around Harry's back and legs. The flat is quiet, so quiet. The only sounds are Harry's occasional soft exhale, a faint rumble of traffic shooting past and the steady, heavy tick of the old clock on the wall. A solid metronome filling the room, counting the speeding seconds. Clouds fly by on the wind, the moon shooting strips of light into the shadows. Shadows that are advancing slowly, darkening the corners of Harry's vision. Creeping forward softly, curling in wisps around his tired mind. Clinging onto the darkness in his thoughts. Overriding his senses as he steps closer to the open window until his body is pressed completely against the icy glass. Closer and closer, the shadows slide. And are suddenly yanked back, into the corners of the room. Arms reach around Harry's shoulders, wrapping a blanket round his chest and closing the open window. A warm hand slips into his, leading him away from the glass and back into the room. Draco spins Harry around until their foreheads are touching, ice-blonde hair mixing with black. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, he carries walking towards the open door of the bedroom.

'Come back to bed, love,'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Engaged. _Engaged._ Who the hell gets engaged before they are 25? Well, obviously people who are wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. Even so, Harry can't quite wrap his head around his two best friends getting _engaged._ Life seems to be moving so fast nowadays, with them all out of education and finally living in the real world. Harry is happy with being a floater, a drifter. Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself while you still can. Not that there's much time for enjoyment between Auror duty and all the other boring grown up stuff you have to do. Like shopping. Only Ginny would ever enjoy shopping. So mindless and boring. Harry still bribes her to do the food shopping for their flat. Perks of living with someone who enjoys boring stuff.

Harry and Ginny have been sharing a small flat for 3 years now. It's a small flat in an old building in West London but the arrangement works quite well. Since Harry finally got the guts to come out just before they left Hogwarts, their relationship has been completely platonic, and Harry finds he prefers it that way. The flat is small and homely and with a beautiful view over the rooftops. Also, Ginny is an excellent cook. Ginny works horribly long shifts as a nurse and Harry is only there half the time between duty. Its good as he can mainly avoid the steady string of men (and occasionally women) making their way into her bedroom as she seems to be working her way through most of her workmates. Hermione and Ron only live a few minutes away too. They bought a house together early on as to have a place to live together while Hermione was at Uni and Ron was working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It's nice having them so close by. So really for Harry, it's a win-win situation.

But about a month ago, Ron got down on one knee at a Sunday dinner and opened a ring box. He proposed to Hermione in front of their closest friends and family and she accepted. They are hideously in love and so excited for the big day. It's kind of sickening and adorable at the same time. Harry still finds their PDA utterly revolting, even after 6 years. But really, Harry knows he loves it. There is nothing he wants more than to see his best friends totally and completely happy.

It's their engagement party tonight. Harry has already seen the decorations when he went round earlier to deliver food and he has to admit, it really looks incredible. There is a white marquee wrapped in fairy lights, glowing lanterns hung in strings from the trees and floating candles positioned around the perimeter. Magical. Hermione is a tiny hurricane of excitement, rushing everywhere with handfuls of napkins and place cards. Ron is wisely staying out of the way, taking the 'manly' job of sorting tables and chairs. Typical. Harry hopes they never change. Ginny frantically rushes through the door of their flat, hauling handfuls of shopping bags. Harry doesn't think he's ever seen her not in a rush. She crashes onto the sofa and screams 'HELP ME CHOOSE' at a bewildered Harry. Ginny is still trying to get his fashion sense to kick in after all these years. It hasn't worked. Harry still tends to grab the clothes nearest to him and shove them on. Laundry is his worst nightmare.

Finally, Ginny is dressed in a short black dress (That to Harry, looks identical to all her other dresses) and ridiculously high heels. She wobbles around the apartment, throwing various shirts at Harry and ordering him to try them on. They are only _slightly_ late when they finally settle on his normal black jeans, t-shirt combo with a slightly classier shirt thrown on top. Ginny attempt to do something with his messy black locks but it's impossible. They stay as wild as normal. After shouting at Harry to get a haircut, Ginny drags a bemused Harry out of the flat and onto the street, one hand holding the engagement present and the other clamped onto Harry's wrist. Ginny stalks along the pavement, looking at her watch and muttering something about Hermione exploding. Harry smiles at the small bundle of fury stomping along the road in front of them. Possibly the best sidekick anyone would want, despite the many flaws she has. Harry is lucky to have her.

They arrive only a bit behind schedule much to Hermione's relief. She pulls them both into a hug and quickly ushers them into the garden, where most of the guests are gathered. Molly Weasley runs over to them and engulfs Harry in a huge bear hug, then proceeds to berate him about his hair. Ron then comes over, attempt to drag Harry away, gets in a brief argument with Ginny and then leaves when Hermione calls him. Ginny heads over to speak to Luna, standing beneath the apple trees and Harry, left alone, wanders towards the tray of champagne. Alcohol usually helps in situations like this, Harry has discovered. Holding his drink, he turns round and almost drops the glass in shock.

Standing in the far corner of the garden is Charlie Weasley. That's not a surprise, Harry sees him a lot, they even briefly dated at one point before Charlie's dragons got in the way of things. Now they're just good friends. No, it's the person standing next to him that gives harry a shock. Standing there with a smile on his face, looking more relaxed and happy than Harry has ever seen him is Draco Malfoy. As if Draco knows Harry is watching him, he turns around and smiles at Harry, eyes dropping shyly to the floor. Charlie beckons Harry over and wraps him into another famous Weasley bear hug and Harry can _feel_ Draco looking at him. Sure enough, Draco is staring at him with a strange expression that Harry just can't quite place.

'Well, I'll leave you two to catch up. I'm going to go and help Hermione bring food out. It's so good to see you, Harry,'

Charlie winks and vanishes into the crowd of people. Harry can't do anything but look at Malfoy. The years out of Hogwarts have been good to Draco. He's filled out, no longer looking like a gangly teenager. Under his black t-shirt, Harry can see the outline of muscles that weren't there when they were in school together. His face is the same, with those clear grey eyes and ice blonde hair. The sharp jawline and those muscles just add to the fact that Malfoy has matured well. Harry can't tear his eyes away.

After the Battle, Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban and Narcissa was sent to St Mungo's. Draco was allowed to stay at Hogwarts for 8th year under a set of conditions. After his brutal questioning and being totally ignored by the other students, Draco started to fade away. At the same time, Harry was struggling with everything that happened. Golden Boy or not, the Battle had deeply affected him. It was Hermione that managed to get him out of the deep pit of darkness he was slowly falling into. Hermione had just been there for him the entire time and whatever she did helped him so immensely, he managed to step past what had happened and move on with life. Harry is indebted to Hermione, he knows this and Harry is willing to do anything for the girl who helped him back to life. Harry also found out that Hermione had been talking to the outcasted Draco Malfoy, helping him with the darkness too and eventually, she invited him to start hanging out with their group. It took a while for everyone to accept Draco, as he was the Draco Malfoy who had been their staunch enemy since the first year of school, but this wasn't the same Draco. This one was a shadow. Harry found it weirdly comforting to be around someone who was as deeply broken as he was, someone who had the same nightmares night after night. An unusual sort of friendship started, and stayed like that until the end of school. Draco was there all through the commotion when Harry finally came out. For several months, he was dubbed 'The Boy Who Was No Longer Available' but everyone was generally accepting. He had killed Voldemort after all. By the end of 8th year, everyone was going off to different places. Hogwarts was the last place he saw Draco Malfoy before going off to become an Auror.

And now here he is, standing in front of Harry with a shy grin and that adorable hair. Harry blinks and shakes off the daze of being around Draco Malfoy again. He realises he's been staring at Draco in silence for a good few minutes. Draco breaks the spell and starts speaking.

'Um… hi,'

'Hi'

This is not going well.

'Its been a while since I last saw you. How are you?' Harry mutters, looking at the ground.

'Um, good actually. Hermione invited me when I saw her in February,' Draco replies shyly.

'You saw her in February?' Harry is sure Hermione didn't mention seeing Draco that recently.

'Uh yeah, she was wondering whether I'd seen you, as we work in the same field. She was worried about you,'

Aaah, February. Harry had been sent of an Auror mission to some woods in the Highlands of Scotland after the Ministry had heard of some escaped Death Eaters hiding up there. They were short of staff so only Harry and another guy had been sent. It was one of the most dangerous mission Harry's ever been sent on and he almost died multiple times. While defeating the Death Eaters, he got a broken ankle and ended up staying there 2 weeks longer before anyone found him. The other guy had scarpered long ago. Hermione and Ginny had been sick with worry when they had reported him missing and has gone around frantically asking anyone if they knew where he was. Hermione had been ready to fly out to the woods but Ron stopped her. Mildly traumatic but that came with the job.

'What are you working in now?' Harry asks

'Oh, I'm currently helping recruit new Aurors from all over the world. we're severely short staffed, with so many wizards going into Muggle professions nowadays. It's a good job really, what about you?'

'Still an Auror. Not much to say about that. Ginny's now a qualified nurse so she's stopped dipping into my pay-check for her ridiculous shopping escapades,' Harry smiles as they both turn round and watch Ginny fiercely flirting with one of Hermione's scholar friends.

'You're not…together, are you?'

'Oh God no, The Boy Who Was No Longer Available, remember,' Harry smirks and points to himself. 'we share a flat though, not too far from here,'

Draco looks weirdly relieved, flashing Harry an uncharacteristically huge smile. 'I'm happy for them. The Weasel and Hermione, I mean,'

'Yeah, its not every day you find true love like that,'

Harry jumps as music suddenly fills the crowded garden. He vaguely recognises it as Photograph by Ed Sheeran. It's often playing when Harry goes round to their house. The soft vocals fill the garden as the crowd parts and Hermione and Ron start dancing. Her eyes are closed and his arms wrap tightly around her waist as they sway softly to the music. A feeling vaguely like jealousy shots up Harry's spine. They are so in love. Slowly, the entire garden starts dancing as everyone finds a partner and joins the spellbound couple. Ginny is paired with her scholar boy, Luna and Neville are together, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur, the entire garden in perfect synch. Harry turns awkwardly to Draco, a blush settling over his cheeks and mutters awkwardly ' Err, well… we don't have to do it, I mean it's for the couples..um,'

Harry almost jumps 3 feet into the air when Draco's arms wrap softly around his waist, effectively shutting up Harry's nervous babbling. He draws Harry closer until he can whisper in Harry's ear 'Just go with it,'. Harry's arms unfurl and rest on Draco's shoulders as they start to move to the music. Harry can smell Draco, a soft mint smell from his hair gel, laundry powder and a smell that is unmistakably Draco. Harry shivers as soft blonde hair brushes his cheeks. Draco pulls him even closer until Harry is pulled up right next to Draco's chest, not even an inch apart. He silently gloats as he realises he's just an inch taller than Malfoy. Malfoy rest his soft head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's heart jumps. The sound of Ed Sheeran spirals around the small garden, the couples keep dancing and Harry feels happy. So happy. He never wants this moment to end.


	3. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was apprehensive about coming to Ron and Hermione's engagement party. Even after all these years, he still feels like a bit of an outsider. But Hermione told him Harry was going to be there, and he did so want to see him, so he went. It was totally beautiful, with the lights and the music and he was welcomed like he'd always been part of the group. It was nice. Every head turned when Harry entered, even after all this time, he is still treated as a hero. Must be nice.

Draco's heart leapt when he arrived, then quickly sank as Ginny walked in behind him. Ginny Weasley, utterly gorgeous, lives with Harry Potter. No competition. Everyone came up to greet them and Draco got distracted by Charlie Weasley, who offered him booze and then started talking about Harry's recent Auror missions. And then Harry Potter was standing next to him, all glowing green eyes and messy black curls, that beautiful tanned skin and looking so fit and perfect that Draco had to stop himself fainting there and then. Harry Potter. The One and Only. The Golden Boy. Looking at him in a daze. What is this life? Draco didn't want to break the conversation but he didn't want to be caught ogling Harry. The small talk was all bullshit. They both felt something unsaid between them but neither of them had the guts to say it. Draco knows he probably shouldn't have brought up the February incident but he wanted Harry to know he knew, to know he was as scared as the others. He probably also shouldn't have asked about Harry and Ginny but he wanted to make sure the information he knew was correct. Harry most definitely saw the relief of Draco's face when he denied they were together. And then the music started. Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Draco saw Harry watching his two best friends with something close to longing and as the other couples started dancing, Harry blushed. Draco wouldn't have usually been so bold, but whatever Charlie had given him seemed to have calmed his nerves and hesitantly, he slipped his arms around Harry Potter's waist. Draco could feel Harry's sharp intake of breath and whispers in his ear. He can smell Harry's shampoo and cologne and as Harry slowly brings his arms up to rest on Draco's shoulders, Draco feels like coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The music fades and Draco doesn't want to pull away. He wants to stay with his head on Harry's shoulder forever, in this beautiful moment underneath the lanterns. But when Hermione calls everyone into the marquee, Harry removes his arms from Draco's neck, gives Draco a quick smile and hurries after Hermione into the marquee. Draco can't seem to move, his mind is so full of Harry Potter.

Inside the marquee, Harry makes his way to his seat beside Ginny on the table at the front. He can hardly think after that dance. Draco's body fit so perfectly into his, Harry loved every minute. If he hadn't run off, Harry probably would've kissed him. His whole body can tell when Draco enters the tent and sits in his seat next to Neville. Harry can feel his eyes burning into the back of his head. Hermione jumps up onto the stage and speaks to everyone.

'Hello everyone, I'm so happy you could all come and celebrate our engagement tonight. We would love it if all of you could be at the wedding in June. I know that's 8 months away so clear the date in your diaries. Invitations will be sent out shortly. Nothing would make me happier than marrying the love of my life,' She blows a kiss to Ron, who gives her a look of pure adoration. 'As you have all probably guessed, Ron's best man will be Harry, and my maid of honour will be Ginny. My bridesmaids will be Ginny, Luna and my cousins Hanna and Erin. Alright, that's the boring stuff over, let's get on with the meal!' She jumps off the stage and goes to sit at the table with Harry.

'Soooooo Harry, what was all that with Malfoy?' Hermione asks excitedly.

'Nothing,' Harry lies. In truth, it was the opposite of nothing. Harry can't remember the last time he felt this confused.

'Bullshit,' Ginny mutters, earning another giggle from Hermione.

Harry feels a blush spread over his skin. In a quiet mumble, he tells Hermione everything. After he's finished, Harry is not expecting the huge grin that spreads over her face. Ginny, too, seems ridiculously happy. Ron, as usual, looks confused.

'You know he's gay, right?' Hermione tells Harry

'Uh, no. I didn't know that. How do you know?' Harry attempts to tamp down the feelings of excitement growing inside.

'Oh, he told me ages ago when I spoke to him in Hogwarts. He wanted to come out like you did but he thought he didn't have the courage. I'm surprised he didn't tell you,'

'Well, I haven't seen him since the Hogwarts days and when we were there, we didn't really speak much,' Harry admits.

'Well, he's staring at you pretty intensely right now,' Ginny adds with a smirk. Both girls burst into giggles as a heavy blush spreads across Harry's skin.

'You know, I may invite him to the next Sunday dinner,' Hermione muses to a still giggling Ginny.

'Sounds like a great plan,' she replies. Harry fights the urge to hide under the table.

A few hours later, everyone begins to leave. Harry stays to the end to help clear up and surprisingly, Draco stays too. Ginny has had a few drinks too many, well more than a few. Hermione is also a bit tipsy and they sit on the garden swingseat and giggle as Draco and Harry awkwardly help each other carry chairs and tables into the house and desperately try to avoid eye contact. Finally, Harry grabs Ginny's coat and bag and heads to the door. Hermione launches at him and wraps him in a tight hug, whispering a lot of sentimental gobbledygook. She's still over-emotional from when Harry gave them their engagement present. An a2 canvas with a beautiful oil painting of Hermione sitting on Ron's lap in the Gryffindor common room, the two of them laughing and almost glowing with happiness. It had taken Harry 4 months to complete and Hermione burst into tears at the sight of it. Ron has to gently pry Hermione from Harry's neck before wrapping Ginny in a bear hug. Draco helps Ginny down the front stairs to where Harry is waiting for her.

'Um, do you two want a lift home?' He mumbles more to the floor than to Harry.

'It's only a short walk from here and the cold air might do her some good,' Harry replies, jerking his chin at Ginny, who's taken off her heels and has both her jacket and Harry's wrapped around her tiny body.

'Well,' Draco says almost indistinctly, taking a tentative step closer to Harry. 'I'll maybe see you around then?' Smiling shyly, he steps towards his car and leaves Harry standing on the cold pavement with his heart racing.

'Uh..yes, that would uh…be nice, I guess,' Harry stutters, blushing furiously but Draco is already speeding off into the October night.

Getting Ginny home is a task and a half. It seems to take her twice as long without those ridiculous heels and she's practically dead on her feet when they reach the front door. Harry ends up scooping her into his arms and carrying her up the many flights of stairs to prevent any potential A&E trips. At their flat door, he judges Ginny while trying to reach into his back pocket to grab his keys and when he looks down, Harry realises she's already fast asleep. He carries her into the flat, dumping her gently on her bed after unwrapping the multitude of jackets from around her. The building is silent, the only noise coming from the buzzing city below. A city that never sleeps. Harry stands at the window watching the cars, until the streaks of light turn into the ice blonde hair of a boy he wishes to see again.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry has been in this meeting forever. It's past lunchtime when he stumbles out onto the pavement, squinting in the autumn sunlight. His stomach rumbles loudly, he's been in the building since 8am, and has only consumed terrible department coffee in-between ridiculously long meetings. Ginny, the lucky thing, is still in bed. It's her day off and she's enjoying it by taunting Harry with pictures of doughnuts and Starbucks coffee. The sun is hot but there's a chilly wind, set on stripping the multicoloured leaves from all the trees and scattering them all over the road. Harry runs a hand through his messy black curls and sets off through Hyde Park to find some _real_ coffee.

The walk is short, but it's such a relief to get out of the offices. Harry steps through the mounds of fallen leaves on the pavement and opens the door to the tiny Italian deli that does the best sandwiches in the area. It's a frequent haunt of Harry's. Immediately, Sofya rushes over, hugs Harry and ushers him into his favourite table in the corner, all the while firing a string of rapid questions at Harry about everything under the sun. Yanking his jacket off him and draping it over the chair, she bustles back into the kitchen to get Harry his favourite. Harry sits there and relaxes, mind at rest now he's in one of his favourite places. Sofya reminds him a lot of Molly Weasley, if they met, they would definitely be a force to be reckoned with. The bell rings as more customers enter the shop. Sofya rushes out and greets each customer like an old friend, big smiles and relentless chatter. Her husband Vincenzo brings over his coffee and food, shaking Harry's hand warmly and inquiring about _bella_ Ginny. The bell rings again, but Harry is too engrossed in his food to look up. He almost jumps out of his skin when a hand lands on his shoulder. 'Harry?'

When Harry turns round, Draco Malfoy is standing in front of him with a surprised look on his face. Draco's hair is ruffled by the wind, cheeks pink and eyes bright and Harry can't tear his eyes away. As he is watching, Draco's face breaks into a huge smile.

'I thought it was you!' He says happily, Harry, recovering from his shock, cant seem to make his mouth move. Luckily, he's saved by Sofya bustling over to the table.

'Harry, you know this boy?' she asks, one hand protectively on Harry's shoulder.

'Uh yes, he's my…friend. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Sofya, owner of the best cafe you'll ever find,' Sofya beams down at Harry, delighted. When Harry turns round, Draco still has a smile on his face. Sofya runs over and engulfs Draco in a hug and whispers something in his ear. Harry can't hear what she is saying but it made Draco blush and his smile grow even wider. Draco then plops down in the chair opposite Harry and proceeds to study the menu boards around the cafe. Sofya stoops to whisper to Harry 'A boy! You should keep this one _mio caro,'_ Harry feels his face grow hot for the 100th time. Sofya smiles delightedly and with a _ciao,_ she runs back into the kitchen.

The cafe is filled with noise and chatter but the only person Harry can hear is Draco. Draco seems so relaxed here, not at all shy or out of his comfort zone like he was at Hermione's and Ron's over a week ago. Conversation flows easily with Draco, it's natural and they talk like old friends. Draco talks about his job and some of the people he's found and Harry is content to just sit and listen. The time flies by and soon the light is fading steadily. Harry, looking at his phone, makes a surprised noise and jumps up. Draco follows out when he sees the time and they both start putting on their jackets. Harry, in a moment of impulse, reaches over to tuck Draco's green and silver scarf into his jacket. Draco freezes, eyes locked on Harry's in shock and Harry starts to blush, regretting what he just did. The moment is broken by the sound of the bell and Draco smiles shyly at Harry, looking up through long blonde eyelashes and Harry's rapidly beating heart is calmed. They make their way over to the counter where Sofya sweeps them into another set of huge hugs.

'Come back soon, no? I worry when you are gone for so long,' she scolds him as she hands over a bulging paper bag full of food. 'For _bella_ Ginny. She must eat, busy girl,'

'You be good to my boy. He needs _amore,'_ she tells Draco and Harry turns a bright shade of red and covers his face. Stepping through the door, they walk out too the empty street covered in swirling autumn leaves.

'Sorry about Sofya, she loves to play matchmaker,' Harry tells Draco sheepishly.

'Oh no, it's fine. she's kind of amazing. How did you find that place? It's brilliant!' Draco replies.

'Just by luck, I suppose. It's not too far from the offices and I'm addicted to their coffee. I love going there, it's like a home away from home. I've known Sofya and her husband, Vincenzo for about 2 years and they love to feed Ginny and me. If either one of us doesn't turn up, they send us home with a huge bag of food,' Harry says, holding up the bulging paper bag.

'Where are you going now?' Draco asks as they continue to walk down the darkening street.

'Oh, just back to the flat. I'm finished for the day and Ginny's texting me about being so hungry, she's going to start eating the furniture. It's a very short walk from here,' Harry chuckles.

'I need to head to a tube station and get back to doing admin work. Paperwork is the bane of the existence,' Draco laughs nervously, pointing to the glowing underground sign in the opposite direction. They stand awkwardly on the pavement, not quite knowing what to say next.

Harry runs his fingers through his hair and stutters 'W-well, it was really nice seeing you today…um I'm happy you could join me,'

Draco laughs. 'Thank you for introducing me to Sofya and her incredible food! Um…I had a really good time today,'

Silence falls as Draco looks at the ground. Goodbyes just don't come naturally to either of them. Darkness surrounds them as they stand, stuck in a moment they can't quite figure out. Draco, moving hesitantly, leans forward slowly. Harry can smell mint and coffee and Draco's familiar hair gel. His heart starts fluttering. Draco puts a gloved hand on the shoulder of Harry's long jacket and Harry can feel his breath tickling his skin. Draco kisses Harry's cheek slowly, gently, soft lips lingering for a second before pulling away. With one last shy smile, Draco turns and starts walking down the dimly lit street. Harry can't move. He just stands there watching Draco's figure disappear and waiting until fireworks stop going off in his head. When Draco's black clad figure vanishes from sight, Harry turns and starts walking off in the cool night air, the air around him still smelling of mint, coffee and hair gel.


	5. Chapter 4

It's not long until Harry sees Draco again. About a week, to be precise. This time, it's for Sunday lunch at Ron and Hermione's. Hermione was true to her word and invited Draco round, failing to mention to Harry that he would be there. Harry had been up late painting and had not tumbled into bed until after 4. Getting pulled out of bed at 10 by an overenthusiastic Ginny had not been fun, hence the dishevelled look Harry was sporting. Sleepy green eyes, unbrushed hair (well, was it ever brushed?) and a crumpled, paint splattered t-shirt completed Harry's I-don't-want-to-be-here look. But Hermione would have been upset if he hadn't turned up and he wasn't one for breaking traditions. Sunday dinners at Ron and Hermione's were a regular fortnight event for him. There would be the usual group of people (Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself) and any number of other friends or family members. Today's gathering included Luna, Neville, George and of course, Draco Malfoy. Probably not the best time to be turning up looking like a hot mess.

Running a hand through messy hair and yawning, Harry made his way over to Neville. Neville is taking a well earned break from teaching for a few months after a nasty allergic reaction. One of his particularly difficult students had slipped something into his Butterbeer. Neville never found out what it was, but instead found out he was severely allergic to it. He got a few months away from Hogwarts to recover.

'How are you, Nev? Rash gone down yet? Bet you're looking forward to going back to Hogwarts soon,'

'Better thanks, Harry. Not too long until Christmas now so I'll only have a few weeks of teaching before the holidays when I go back,' Neville smiles and lowers his voice. 'What's going on with Malfoy then, Harry? That's twice I've seen him in the last 2 weeks and both times it's because Hermione bribed him by saying you were here. You both seem pretty close,' He whispers.

Harry chokes on his tea. 'What did you say!' He splutters. 'Hermione bribed him here? How do you know that anyway?'

'Hermione told Ginny, who told Luna, who told me. You know how much Luna hates keeping secrets,' Neville smirks.

'Well, I had no clue. Typical Hermione. We've seen each other quite a bit recently. It's strange, living in the same part of the city but it seems like he disappeared off the face of the earth after Hogwarts. It is nice seeing him again though,' Harry replies.

'Hermione told Luna that he was in a bad way after hogwarts, apparently slipped into depression and didn't really leave the house. He didn't have a job for about a year, not that it mattered; he has a trust fund the size of Spain anyway. Oh, by the way Luna was asking about Ginny. Is she still with that pretentious twat that she was wrapped around at the party?'

'No, you know what she's like, one fuck and she she never looks back. It's a bizarre kind of game for her, I think. Can't wait until she actually finds someone and stops bring randomers back to our flat that she's picked up in a bar somewhere. Luna got anyone?'

No, she mainly stays at home and studies but she is loving her job at Kew Gardens. She has so many houseplants, it's like the entire apartment is growing. Women,'

Their conversation is interrupted by Hermione herding everyone towards the big oak dining table. There is a steaming plate at every place, piled ridiculously high with food. Harry is so hungry, he could eat a dragon. He sits down in his usual place by the window and immediately picks up his fork and tucks in.

The curtains flutter as someone slips into the seat next to him. Harry can tell it's draco before he looks up. He is instantly alert, senses tuned and nerves tingling. Goosebumps spread along the length of his arms as Draco flashes that _blinding_ smile in his direction. Not trusting his voice to work and sure that his cheeks are glowing red, Harry smiles back and turns to the plate of food sitting in front of him.

The dinner conversation bounces backwards and forwards, Hermione, as usual, leading the debates. Harry only catches snippets of what they are saying, his focus on his food and the boy sitting next to him. Looking up, he instantly notices some strange tension between Ginny and Luna, sitting opposite each other near the head of the table. They seem to be avoiding eye contact while, at the same time, not able to tear their eyes from each other. Interesting. Harry makes a mental note to question Ginny later.

Harry's plate is empty and he is looking down, running his short fingernails against the rough denim of his jeans. He cannot bring himself to look across at Draco, for fear that he may not be able to stop looking. Harry almost jumps 6 feet into the air when a soft hand covers his under the table. Draco continues to stare straight ahead, chatting to Neville about teachers strikes as if nothing has happened. Harry's face starts to grow warm but he does not make a move to pull away. Neither does Draco. Slowly, Harry tucks his hand into Draco's, fingers curling around his skin in a perfect fit. Two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They stay like this until the end of the meal.

Harry stands up, releasing Draco's hand and placing his other hand on the blonde's shoulder as he pushes in his chair. Stretching out his fingers, Harry already misses the warmth of Draco's hand. Trying desperately to keep a silly grin off his face, he heads into the kitchen to help Hermione. She, as usual, picks up on his mood straight away.

'What happened?'

'Nothing,' Harry replies, smirking at her frustrated face.

'Ugh, you're so annoying. You never smile this much. What did Malfoy do to you?'

'Nothing! Well, nothing apart from holding my hand,' Harry's face splits into a huge grin.

'Just go and ask him out already,'

'What? No. Fuck no. What is he said no. No. Not doing that,'

'Why not? He fancies you, you like him. I see no problem,'

'I don't have a crush on Malfoy,' Harry bluffs.

Hermione just rolls her eyes and heads back into the living room, leaving Harry standing there.

Back home, Harry sits on the sofa in denial. It's this denial that leads him into Ginny's room. She sits on her silk covered bed, grabs a pot of coral coloured nail polish and pats the spot next to her.

'Got a problem, Harry? Talk to me,'

'I don't know what's going on. How come I spent 7 years of school passionately hating Draco, don't see him for a few years and now suddenly he's everywhere? Why is he always where I am? And why do I want to kiss him all of a sudden. How come I didn't notice how hot he is before? I just want to be near him but at the same time I don't. I don't trust myself around him. But it's not like he's going to go away especially as Hermione seems to have adopted him now. I don't know what to do. Hermione told me to ask him out but I can't do that. What if he said no? What if he said yes? I'm a mess, Ginny,'

Ginny smears the glossy paint over her toenail, deep in thought. 'Why does it matter so much what he thinks? You're HARRY POTTER, in case you've forgotten. You have just forgotten what it feels like to have a crush. My advice is that you should just roll with it and see what happen. You will be spending a lot of time round each other, what with the wedding coming up and everything. Relax, he obviously likes you too but if you're worried, just leave it. I always thought you would make the most adorable couple,' she grins at Harry and Harry feels his heart lighten.

'Oh, what was all that at lunch today? You and Luna? Have you had an argument or something? I didn't know Luna could even _have_ arguments,'

'It was nothing,'

'Really? Are you sure you don't want to tell me?'

'Nothing worth going over. No point focusing on something you can't have,' she gives Harry a sad smile and looks away.

Harry backs out of her room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

The next time Harry sees Draco, it's in a very different setting. Harry, not being the most social of people, only went out to a bar or a club if his workmates forced him to. About once a month, he reluctantly let his fellow Aurors drag him to whatever bar had caught their fancy that week. He mainly just sat there, drinking and trying to ignore his hopeless friends attempt to pick up girls. The nights usually ended with at least one drunken couple making out in the back of Dylan's car. Let's just say it wasn't the highlight of Harry's week.

This time seemed no different from the last time. Harry was hauled out of the offices by an eager Matt, Adam and Dylan, promptly shoved into the back of Dylan's Mercedes and told to have fun. They drive adolescently fast to the trendy bar in Soho with the windows down and the radio on full blast. As Dylan and Matt start singing off-tune to Beyonce, Harry is happy. As annoying as his fellow Aurors can be, being out with them considerably raises his spirits. But then again, he has been on a happy-high since last week after the _Draco incident_. The song changes to Sia's Cheap Thrills and Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, joins in as loudly as possible.

The glowing, orange sun is setting over the city rooftops as they screech to a halt in front of Contemporaries, it's retro, neon sign turning the pavement greenorangebluepink. Dylan did always drive like an 18 year old with his first car. The bar is busy, everyone out partying on a Friday evening. Squeezing down a corridor packed with people is difficult enough, combined with the dim lighting and awkward turns and Harry is just pleased he didn't fall on his face. He keeps his eyes on Matt's mess of bright blonde hair as they weave through the noisy crowd. It's always a shock to come to places like this, the magic in the atmosphere being made purely by the music and alcohol. Lights flashing, bassline shaking the ground, girls with long hair and short dresses, clutching poisonously coloured drinks, boys in black t-shirts with laughter filled mouths. That moment when the entire room is moving in synch with the beat, too buzzed to be self-conscious or nervous.

Slipping into an empty booth, only Adam seems to be left. Matt has already disappeared to get drinks and Dylan is on the dance floor, pursuing a short brunette with an adorable pixie-like face. Typical. Harry doesn't really mind though, he prefers to watch rather than partake. Looking around the darkened room with strobing lights, Dean and the brunette seem to have disappeared. His roving gaze stops short when he spots a figure he recognises. A figure dressed in black that makes Harry's heart speed up. As the lights sweep once more over the crowd, he turns fully around and Harry can see him properly. Draco Malfoy. Hair perfectly messy, head thrown back in a laugh, one pale hand on the figure next to him. Harry's heart beats painfully fast and something akin to jealousy shoots down his spine. As Harry is staring, Draco turns round, looking at Harry directly, recognition spreading over his face. Harry lifts one hand to wave, takes another look at Draco's plus-one and awkwardly puts it back down again.

Weaving through the twisting, turning crowd, Draco heads towards the back of the room. He is suddenly filled with a warm sense of excitement and a wide smile breaks over his face. Harry Potter. What were the chances? And he was just thinking about him too, wishing he could see him again. The crowd parts and he can see Harry leaning back against the wall, surveying the room. He gives a small smile as Draco reaches him and backs into the booth. Draco follows, sitting opposite him.

'What a coincidence to see you here! We just keep on running into each other!' He says.

Harry looks up and grins 'Yeah, it is. I wasn't sure it was you at first. I thought I was imagining things,'

There's a quiet cough as Seb clears his throat beside Draco. He's standing up, slightly away from the table and Draco gestures for him to sit down.

'Harry, this is Seb. We, uh, work together. Seb, this is Harry, we went to school together,'

The two men greet each other and it's only then that Draco realizes there's someone else sitting next to Harry. A boy with brown curls, an adorable sort of face and huge green eyes. As rapidly as his heart rose, it sank again. _Of course_ there would be someone else. A human as perfect as Harry Potter would have a boyfriend. A beautiful boyfriend with no troubles or problems who loves and adores his perfect Harry Potter. Someone the complete opposite to himself. Draco realizes Harry is talking and snaps out of his internal monologue.

'Draco, Seb, this is Adam. We're both Aurors,' Harry stops talking as he glances at Seb and Adam, who seem to be transfixed with each other. Draco can only stare as the pair lock eyes and just stand there, unable to look away. A pale blush spreads over Adam's cheeks as Seb smiles slowly and looks shyly at Draco.

'Um, why don't you two go and get drinks. Dylan and Matt seem to have disappeared,' Harry's words manage to snap them out of their little reverie and they both stand up and move into the crowd of people, leaving Draco and Harry alone. Draco is confused when he sees Harry beaming.

'What was that! I've never seen Adam react like that! They looked starstruck,' Harry gushes and Draco frowns.

'So you two aren't together?' He asks confusedly.

'What? Oh no, friends. Just friends. I haven't even questioned his sexuality before. I thought he was like my other friends, after every girl. I have never, ever seen him react like that before. He's usually not the blushing type,'

Cold relief runs through Draco's veins. Mentally, he gives him a shake, trying to get the image of Harry's green eyes, his messy hair, his adorable smile, his beautiful nose and ears and hands and legs- 'Draco? Earth to Draco!'

Draco lifts his head to see Adam and Seb back, with two men he doesn't recognise, all holding trays of drinks. Harry gestures in their direction and introduces the blonde one as Matt and the Dave Franco lookalike is Dylan. He already has a cute brunette hanging onto his arm. Dylan pauses to flash Draco a quick smile before turning back to her. Matt spends a while looking calculatingly at Draco, to Harry and then back to Draco, who squirms uncomfortably under his sharp gaze. Draco barely detects the tiny nod he sends Harry before Matt's face breaks open in a wide smile and he hands Draco one of the shots.

The alcohol is starting to get to Harry. The room is warm, music still thumping and Draco is sitting by his side. A while back, Harry gathered up enough courage to quietly grab Draco's hand under the table and they have stayed like that, hand in hand. It's late, maybe around 1 o'clock but the bar is packed. Blurry figures swirl in front of Harry's eyes, leaving sparkling trails of love, or maybe just lust. Girls with stars in their eyes, boys with alcohol-muddled brains dancing to the music that beats through the veins of everyone in the room. Harry lost sight of Dylan and the girl a long time ago, he has no idea where Draco's friend and Adam ended up. Harry's relief was gargantuan when he found out there was nothing between his and seb. Irrational jealousy, Harry thinks, is something that should be managed. But, sitting here, the alcohol numbing reality, Harry wants nothing more than to lean over to Draco in the dark, crowded, sound-filled room and just...kiss him. Just once. Would that be so wrong?

It's 3am and Draco and Harry weave through the crowd towards the exit. Stumbling into the wall, Harry can feel the alcohol coursing through his veins. That last shot was probably a bad idea. Out of the door and onto the pavement is a shock to the system. The November air hits Harry like a brick wall, sending trails of goosebumps down his arms. It instantly sobers him up, good thing too. His hand is missing the warmth of Draco's, who seems to be equally tipsy. Wrapped in a hoodie, Harry can only see a shock of blonde hair catching the neon lights as they head over to where the others are waiting. The wind twists down the alleyways, creating a swirling vortex of leaves that are illuminated in car headlights. Dylan swings the car in beside the waiting group and they hurry towards it, desperate to get out of the November night. Dylan behind the wheel and Stella, the brunette girl, next to him. Adam and Seb crawl into the very back, desperate to get back to crawling all over each other. Matt slips into the middle seats, followed by his catch for the night, a pretty blonde called Rosie. Leaving one seat left. Mind blurry with alcohol, Harry climbs into the car and stares at Draco, standing there on the pavement. No seats left. Harry knows it must be the alcohol at work when Draco chuckles softly and climbs into the car. Harry can't do anything except stare as Draco slides carefully onto his lap, wrapping soft arms around his waist and leaning his weight on Harry's chest.

'Not squashing you, am I?' Draco says, a slur slightly detectable in his voice.

Harry is seeing stars. 'No, not at all,' He mumbles, carefully resting his arms round Draco's waist. Dylan revs the engine and the car leaps forward with a jolt, throwing Draco flush against Harry's chest, his face buried in his neck. Draco, still pressed tight up against Harry, turns his head to look out of the window as they race through the backstreets. The streetlights cast strips of yellow into the car, raking over the couples. A motorbike whizzes past, headlights flashing. A siren screeches somewhere in the distance, almost drowned out by the rumble of the car engine. Dylan presses on the accelerator with a whoop, the car shoots forward and they are on a main road, travelling in synch with the cars all around them. Speeding down the road towards the flyover, Draco grips Harry's hand again as Stella reaches forward to turn the radio on. The others are oblivious, too wrapped up in each other to feel the car rising as they reach the flyover. The car is filled with music and lust. Chainsmokers' ROSES starts playing, floating out of the speakers and into the heady atmosphere. The car is flying above the roofs of the houses, bedroom windows at eye level, stars closer than ever.

And in the darkness, Draco's hands reach out to cradle Harry's face. As he leans closer, Harry can smell the alcohol, with a scent that is unique to Draco. Flying above the city, logic and reality fades and as Draco continues to lean towards him, Harry can't think of a single reason to stop. Harry can feel Draco's breath on his cheek as the song thumps through the car. Nearing the moon, soft lips meet his and Harry is sent into another dimension. Kissing Draco is better than he ever imagined, lips on lips, fingers in hair, bodies so close. Harry can feel their hearts beating together, taste Draco on his tongue, hear the faint noise of the others as if they were a hundred miles away. Kissing Draco is something he never wants to stop doing. Ever.

It's only when they get back to Draco's house that Harry's brain clears. Somewhere along the way Adam and Seb disappeared, Matt and his girl left and Harry hardly noticed . Too fixed on Draco. Always Draco. As they roll to a stop, Draco pulls away and Harry lets his arms drop with reluctance. Cold fear shoots through Harry as he realises what they have just done. He looks nervously at Draco and relaxes suddenly as a wide, sleepy smile spreads across the other's face. Awkwardly climbing off Harry's lap, Draco stretches stiff limbs and climbs out onto the streetlit pavement. One last glance at a paralyzed Harry and Draco turns and heads up to his front door.

The car jolts and slides off along the street, Harry's mind whirling. Up front, Dylan and Stella sing along to the radio, drunk 3am moments that will never be remembered. Harry's eyes don't see the streets rolling past, the flashing headlights, dark shopfronts. All he can see is images of blonde hair and grey eyes, soft hands and beautiful lips, arms round waists, fingers twisted in hair. Before long, Dylan is drawing up in front of Harry's dark apartment. Stumbling slightly out into the November wind, Harry carefully makes his way up the stairs. His keys rattle loudly as he fumbles to fit them in the lock. Luckily, the house is silent when he enters, Ginny not woken up by the commotion. Harry, moving down the corridor, trips over Ginny's boots, staggers into the hall table, knocks her purse onto the floor and groans as a fountain of loose change pours all over the carpet. Harry ignores it, making a mental note to pick it up in the morning. Shrugging off his jacket, he goes and stands by the window, watching the sleeping city. A slow smile spreads over his face and he runs a hand through his hair, mussed up by Draco's fingers. Thinking about a boy asleep not too far away.


	7. Chapter 6

Sunlight streams into the room, catching the mirror and refracting in thick golden beams all around the room. Harry, bleary-eyed, lifts his head from his pillow, only to slam his eyes closed again. His head feels like the aftermath of a large earthquake. Dragging his body out of bed, he stumbles into the kitchen, where the smell of coffee instantly alerts his senses. Ginny, hair loose, whirls round the kitchen to a Maisie Peters song. Without even pausing, she spins round to deposit a heaving plate of food in front of him, accompanied by a large mug of coffee. Harry, stomach rumbling, tucks in enthusiastically. Ginny slumps into the seat opposite him, cradling a small china cup of steaming green tea. Large black-framed glasses, an old flannel shirt of Harry's, leggings and knee high socks clue Harry into the fact that today is her day off. Ginny's hair, tied up in a messy bun, catches the sunbeams pouring through the window, glowing fiery red. The song changes to Good Intentions, softly filling the room with guitar chords and quiet vocals. The kitchen is completely peaceful.

The buzz of Harry's phone breaks the moment. Harry reaches for it, drops a knife on the floor, the noise jarring his head painfully, and knocks over his cup of coffee. Ginny sighs and gets up to grab a cloth while Harry picks up the knife and reads the text.

'It's from Nev. We're going to meet up in Kensington Gardens this afternoon. He's down for the weekend, picking up some new plants or something and he said he would find a time to see us. We won't see him until Christmas after this. You ok with that?'

'Uh, yeah, yeah, fine. No problem. It's a nice day anyway,' Ginny pauses. 'Will, uh, Luna be there too?'

Yeah. Neville's trying to drag her out the house. Apparently she spends an unhealthy amount of time on Tumblr. Will be nice to see her too,' Harry replies, eyes still locked on his phone screen.

'Alright then...what time? I should start getting ready,' Ginny rushes out of the room, with Harry glancing confusedly after her. All she seems to do is rush. Glancing at the time, he too heads to his room to get dressed.

It's almost two o'clock when they leave the house. Harry, dressed in jeans, converse and his black wool jacket, squints slightly into the painfully bright sunlight as they walk along the pavement. Ginny is dressed in jeans and converse too, except with a green, fur-edged parka. She kept the glasses on too, thoroughly enjoying relaxing on her day off. After swinging past Starbucks for drinks to keep gloved hands warm, they head through the gates and into the park. Walking along a path lined with stripped back trees, the Albert Memorial come into view. The miles of grass are covered in a blanket of red, orange and yellow leaves. The trees are bare, creating a vast skeletal canopy above their heads.

Harry spots Luna almost immediately, as she is dressed in a blindingly bright orange jacket. A green scarf and purple leggings accompany her look, along with her unmissable hair, which has a few glowing orange leaves braided into it. Neville calls out and waves stripy gloved hands. He gathers Ginny up in his arms and leans over to pull Harry into a half hug. Luna wraps orange arms around his waist and smiles up at him.

'Hello Harry. How have you been?' She asks in her soft lilting voice.

'Alright, Luna, I'm alright. We haven't seen much of you lately,' Harry replies, grinning down at her.

'I've been busy with my course recently. Also my house plants take up a lot of my time too,' She giggles as he rolls his eyes.

'Bloody houseplants,' Neville groans. 'You should see her flat, mate. They're everywhere!'

'Enjoying your weekend back?' Harry turns to him as Luna wanders over to embrace Ginny gently.

'It's always good to be back,' Neville says but Harry is distracted watching Luna and Ginny. Ginny's gloved hand is resting on Luna's waist as they pull back from a hug. Luna smiles sweetly and Ginny responds with a grin, green eyes sparkling. They exchange quiet words, close together. Luna lifts a hand and brushes a red lock of hair from Ginny's face. Both are oblivious to the world around them.

Nev clears his throat, tearing Harry's glance away from the girls.

'Mate, what is going on with you and Malfoy? Ginny mentioned you were out with him last night,'

'Well, I saw him when I went out with my friends from the department,' Harry blushes under Nev's scrutinizing gaze. Neville narrows his eyes for a few seconds, then shrugs and grins.

'Whatever makes you happy, mate,' he says.

They walk through the park towards the pond. The wind is sharp, biting into Harry's cheeks and turning the tips of his ears red. The swans circle lazily, the wind blowing ripples across the water. Kids race by on bikes as they head towards the old bandstand. The wind whips up handfuls of leaves, scattering them in all directions. The trees shake, branches creaking. Harry watches, smiling as Luna and Ginny race ahead, grabbing armfuls of bright leaves and dumping them over his and Neville's heads. Ginny hands him her phone as they reach the bandstand, leaping up onto the wrought iron railings and posing, Tumblr-style. Harry, pausing to take a picture, sees Luna looking up with a wistful expression. Ginny, cheeks flushed and hair tangled, green eyes shining bright, smiles cheekily down at them, glowing against the city background, looking like an angel. Luna is fixated, Harry notices curiously, following her gaze to Ginny as she leans against a pillar, eyes closed. Harry eyes them, not quite making sense of the atmosphere. Nev, as usual, is oblivious, eyes glued to his phone. They are frozen in time on a particularly blustery day in West London. The moment is only broken by the screech of seagulls riding the fierce wind.

By the time they get back to Harry and Ginny's flat, the wind has picked up, roaring over the rooftops and wildly whistling through the trees. Running up the flights of stairs, Harry opens the door and they pile into the flat, exhausted. Jackets are dumped in a heap on the carpet and gloves and scarves discarded. Ginny whirls around the kitchen with Luna as Harry and Neville slump onto the sofa. The curtains are drawn and the lamps lit as the girls crash around the kitchen preparing dinner. Tom Odell starts playing through the speakers as Luna launches into a long-winded story about her peers, eliciting a hyper giggle from Ginny, who seems to be in a very good mood.

'Girls. So much energy. I must be getting old,' Neville groans. He looks around at the pile of canvases stacked in the corner, the frames decorating the shelves and the mural that runs the length of the living room wall. Painted in a mass of swirling colours, it depicts a looming Hogwarts appearing out of the mist, a glowing Gryffindor common room, a candle-lit Great Hall and Hagrid's hut. Figures are recognisable too. In the low light, Neville can make out most of their group (including a certain Malfoy), teachers and students.

'Still doing the painting, I see,' he remarks.

'Yeah,' Harry mumbles. 'Good therapy, keeps me grounded. It's fun,'

Neville stands up to admire the frames on the mantlepiece. A portrait of Teddy Lupin is propped up at one end; the other end holds a painting of a sleepy-eyed Ginny, wearing glasses and an old shirt of Harry's. In the centre of the mantlepiece is a tiny model broomstick.

The smell of pasta sauce and spices floats in from the kitchen. Harry can make out the sound of Ginny's voice, singing along to the songs. Luna joins in, soft voice harmonizing perfectly with Ginny's. Heaving his body off the couch, Harry heads into the kitchen to help the girls. 5 minutes later, bowls of steaming pasta are in front of them as they reminisce about old Hogwarts days. Ginny had already spilled all the details of him and Draco to Luna, so the meal turns into a bit of an interrogation and ends with Harry bright red from blushing. After eating, they all collapse on the sofas with an old episode of Game Of Thrones on. Harry spends the next hour casting sly glances at Luna and Ginny who are subtly curled round each other as they stare at the TV, engrossed in the storyline. By midnight, Neville and Ginny are bundling on their coats and hurrying down the stairs after farewell hugs into a waiting taxi and the house is quiet again. Ginny, turning off the living room lights, heads to bed with a mug of tea, clutching a handful of red leaves. Harry spends a while with his sketchbook, but as it gets later, all that appears on his page is a face with white-blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

The street is dark as Harry steps out of the front door. Streetlamps light the empty pavement as he pulls his coat tighter against the bitingly cold air. These quiet roads are deserted, apart from the occasional car, headlights shining bright. 6 am is an ungodly time to be up, especially in late November. Wading through piles of leaves, Harry crosses the road, heading towards the glowing Underground sign on the corner. Descending the flights of stairs, Harry enters the network of tunnels running under England's capital. Air whooshes along the passages, chasing Harry as he passes through the turnstiles and walks onto the dark Eastbound platform, lit in areas by the occasional yellow overhead light. The platform is bare, the only other people stiff, suited businessmen with briefcases, waiting for the arrival of the train. There's an echoing screech and a deafening clackety-clack as the train pulls into view. Stepping through the sliding doors into the carriage, he pulls out his phone, surprised to see a text waiting from an unknown number.

 **Got your number from Hermione. Wanted to know if you're free on Friday.**

Harry reads it, confused. Suddenly, his phone pings with a new message.

 **Oh, by the way it's Malfoy.**

Harry grins, quickly tapping out a reply.

 **Draco?**

 **You still haven't answered my question, Harry.**

Harry smiles, enjoying the change from harsh surnames to softer, informal first names.

 **I am free on Friday. Why?**

 **That's for me to know and you to find out. Meet you at 7 at Sofya's.**

 **That's a plan. Have a good day.**

Harry bites his lip, waiting for Draco's reply. What if that last sentence was too friendly, too domestic? Draco's reply doesn't come and soon the train is screeching to a halt at Harry's stop. Jogging up the stairs, he enters out onto the cold street and walks the short route to the offices.

It's late by the time Harry gets back to the flat. Shrugging off his jacket, he wanders into the living to find Hermione curled up on the sofa, asleep under a huge fluffy grey blanket. The television is on, showing an episode of some American series that Ginny likes. Harry, concerned, goes and sits down next to her, gently patting her shoulder. Hermione stretched sleepily and reaches up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck. Harry buries his face in her hair, holding her tiny body close. She pulls back and runs a hand through his messy curls.

'Get a haircut already, Harry. I bet Ginny has been on at you about it,'

'Hello to you too, 'Mione. I've missed you,'

'I only saw you a couple of weeks ago,' She looks at him oddly.

'Yeah, but you're always in a rush. It's never like this any more, just us. High-powered lifestyles and all that. On that note, what're you doing here, 'Mione?'

'I dropped round to see Ginny this morning for a chat. I ended up staying after she left for her shift and cooking up some meals for you two to freeze for late-night dinners. And I also tidied up a bit. You're a mess. Did you know there was loose change all over the carpet in the hall?'

'I did, Hermione, thanks for telling me,' Harry chuckles. 'Where's Ron today?'

Hermione turns her head to look out of the window. 'Working,' she says shortly, her voice strangely quiet. She swings back to look at Harry with a wide, if slightly forced, smile on her face and squeezes one of Harry's cold hands in her tiny ones.

'Enough about us, you need to tell me what's going on with you and Draco! Don't deny it, Ginny spilled the beans. You have to tell me everything. EVERYTHING!' She squeals excitedly, earlier topics forgotten.

Harry, predictably, blushes and squirms. 'Um, 'Mione, there's not much to tell really. We keep on kinda running into each other. All the time. Um, I saw him when I went to Contemporaries with Matt, Dylan and Adam,'

Hermione's face softens. 'Aah, those boys. How are they? I don't want any of them getting hurt on those ridiculous missions they keep sending you you on. You all could be killed, or worse!'

Harry snickers at Hermione's maternal instinct shining through her words. 'Don't worry, they are all completely fine. Adam's actually dating one of Draco's friends,'

'Back to Draco,' Hermione demands.

'Alright, alright, bossy. Soooo, this morning he texted me to the number YOU gave him without telling me. What was all that about, huh?' Harry digs Hermione in the ribs, who giggles and wriggles away from him.

'You two needed a bit of help getting stuff moving. If you were left to your own devices, you'd just dance round each other, nothing would happen. Also, I think it would do Draco good to have someone like you in his life, someone who experienced what he went through too. He regrets what happened in our Hogwarts years so much, but he always was so starstruck by you. I know it didn't seem like that but the pressure he was under to follow his father was so extreme; he was so jealous of you. You broke away, became the pioneer of the good side. You defied so many people, Harry, and the entire wizarding world is grateful for how much you gave up to do that. Draco isn't the Malfoy we knew in school any more. Really, you are both very compatible when you think about it. So, really, you should be thanking me!'

Harry smiles at her delighted voice speaking the last few sentences. 'How would you know all of this, Miss-Psychoanalyse-Everyone-In-Sight?'

'Well, I talked to him a few times, let him get some of that stuff off his chest. It's amazing how much people keep hidden away. Stashing feelings isn't healthy, you know?'

'And you, 'Mione? What're you keeping from me, sweetheart?' Harry says softly, shocked when Hermione's eyes fill with sparkling tears.

'It's nothing big, Harry. Just...me and Ron. We're going through a bit of a rough patch. I don't really know what to do anymore. I don't know what I've done,' She starts twisting the blanket anxiously between her fingers.

'What do you mean? What's happened?' Harry asks, worried. These two are unbreakable in his eyes. It's been years since he's seen Hermione this distraught.

'We're engaged! It's meant to be perfect! I don't understand him anymore!' Hermione's voice rises to a shriek, then breaks as she chokes back a sob. She starts to talk again, quieter.

'He's just always working, I never see him anymore. I'm too busy and whenever we schedule something, there's always some last minute excuse. Everything's a panic or a money worry or an argument. I miss him, Harry, I miss _us_. I was looking at the painting you did of us yesterday and our love just doesn't feel like that anymore. We're meant to get married in June. We're engaged. Why is it like this for us. I...I just feel like I've done something wrong,' Hermione stops and looks up at Harry, eyes full of unshed tears.

'Hermione, trust me, it's not anything you've done. Both of you are extremely busy and that's bound to have put some stress on your relationship. I'm surprised you managed this far without a fallout, actually. You're made for each other, anyone can see that, but you argued repeatedly all through Hogwarts and no couple is perfect. Keep in there, sweetheart, I can tell you it will get better. Money stress probably doesn't help either, what with a wedding coming up. But, really, what you and Ron need to do is talk. He adores you, 'Mione, but he can be a bit blind to your feelings so if you're feeling down, you need to tell him. Silent treatment doesn't usually work with guys, we just don't realize what we have done wrong. Sweetheart, promise me, when you go home, sit down and talk with him. It will make you feel so much better,' Leaning over to give Hermione a hug, he puzzles over his words. What good was he for giving relationship advice to his best friend? Argh, Ginny would be so much better at this than him. If only she was here.

In less than an hour, Hermione falls back asleep on the sofa, with the television on softly in the background. Harry picks up his phone and calls Ron.

'Hey, Mate,' Ron answers after just a few rings.

'Hey, could you come over to pick Hermione up? She's fast asleep,' Harry says wearily.

'Sure, has she been at yours all day?' Ron sounds confused.

'Yeah, apparently she came to speak to Ginny but ended up staying all day. She was asleep on the sofa when I got back,' He grins at the memory.

'Ah, good,' Ron says, sounding relieved. ' She wasn't answering her phone all day and I was worried. Err, things have been a bit strange recently. Did she talk to you?'

'Yeah, she did. She's quite upset. I think you need to have a talk with her, mate. Make a bit more of an effort to be around, cut back your working hours a bit, that kind of thing,' Harry advises Ron.

'I'm trying to get on top of wedding debt, mate. I don't want massive money troubles when we are about to start a new part of our lives. I will talk to her, I didn't know she was struggling with this,' Ron hangs up after planning to be round in 5 minutes.

The doorbell rings, loud and shrill. Harry opens the door and Ron walks in, red hair ruffled and dark circles under his eyes. After greeting Harry, he heads over to the couch to drop a feather-light kiss onto Hermione's head. He lifts her up into his arms, still shrouded in blanket and she wraps her arms round his neck, pulling herself closer and plants a kiss on his cheek. Ron grins at Harry, backing carefully down the hallway, Hermione looking tiny in his arms. Hermione gives Harry a sleepy smile over Ron's shoulder, mouthing 'Thank you!' as they walk out of the door.


	9. Chapter 8

The sun shines brightly on Friday. After waking late, Harry and Ginny walk down to the little French patisserie on the corner to buy pastries and coffee for breakfast. They eat them on the little balcony outside Ginny's room, looking down at the street below. The balcony is covered in plants, tendrils draped over wrought iron railings. The rising sun is warm but the air bitterly cold, so they are both bundled up in jackets but it's nice to sit and chat together. When the cold starts to reach their fingers and ears, Ginny steps through the french doors and out of her room into the living room, dragging Harry with her. After fresh cups of coffee have been made, she puts on an old chick flick as they slump on the sofa and discuss Hermione and Ron's current predicament. Ginny manages to inject a certain amount of light into the situation, Harry finds, and slowly his worries start to ebb away.

Stretching like a cat, Harry prises his eyes open, to find the room empty apart from a few solitary sunbeams. He wanders into the kitchen to find Ginny gone and a covered plate of food sitting on the counter. A heart-shaped sticky note is attached, reading:

 _Hey Harry, shift's started. Eat, goddammit, Draco won't you to faint on him. Have fun and ignore that giant jumble of nerves you've probably become. Love ya, Ginny xxx. P.S. When I get home you have to tell me EVERYTHING!_

Using a magnet to stick the note to their fridge, Harry smiles. Ginny, as usual, knows just what to say to calm his racing heart. Looking at the clock, it's just past 4. Still a while to go. Switching on the radio, he sits at the table and tucks into the food Ginny left out for him. Electric Love by Børns starts to play, filling the kitchen with music that matches Harry's mood exactly. He picks up his drawing pad, unearths a pencil from his pocket and starts to draw. Time disappears fast with the steady strokes of his pencil against the textured paper. Dark lines blend into soft shading as forms and figures start to appear under the pencil lead. When the sketches are finally finished, Harry tears them off the pad, tacks it to the fridge with a green magnet and glances at the clock. Quarter to seven. Jumping up in a panic, Harry rushes into his bedroom, running frantic hands though his tangle of curls.

5 minutes later, he is lacing up his converse, grabbing his keys and stumbling out the door, slamming it behind him. The street is dark and Harry has to carefully pick his way through the stream of people heading home on this cold, early December night. The pavement is covered in drifted leaves, catching on his trailing laces and swirling round his ankles as he hurries down the road. Turning the corner, he squints into the headlights, illuminating the busy road in front of them. Shops cast blocky patches of light onto the pavement as Harry scurries past, focused on getting to his destination in time. He glances down at the phone in his hand, almost crashing headlong into the woman in front of him, who shoots him an icy glare as the disappears off into the night. Rolling his eyes, Harry carries on, carefully avoiding the crowds of people intent on getting in his path.

He's only a _teeny_ bit late as he crashes through the door of Sofya's, thoroughly out of breath. Draco's already there, of course, leaning _breathtakingly_ against the counter, hair _perfectly_ messy and face just so _beautiful_. Sofya bustles towards Harry, who breaks out of his daze to see Draco smirking at him. Harry hides blush in Sofya's shoulder as she gathers him in for a hug, patting his cheeks and rambling in quick-fire Italian. Her overwhelming affection warms Harry's heart, as she starts berating him about keeping Draco waiting. Moving rapidly, she places hot cups of coffee in their hands, tucks Harry's scarf in more firmly and ushers them both off into the night, yelling a cheery _Arrivederci_ before retreating back into the shop.

Once on the street, Harry turns to Draco, who is smiling widely. They stand there slightly awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Draco sighs, rolls his eyes and leans towards Harry, placing a feather-light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

'I think we should be past the awkward stage now, really,'

'Hello to you too, Draco,' Harry grins, grabbing hold of Draco's gloved hand. 'You going to tell me where we're going, or remain cryptic?'

'It's a surprise,' Draco bursts out laughing at Harry's annoyed expression.

'Seriously? Now I'm desperate to know. You're doing this on purpose, you prick,'

They walk down the road in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's company. As they turn the corner, Draco breaks Harry's chain of thoughts with a hilarious story of a prank pulled in the office. Sebastian seems to be quite the joker, Harry discovers as Draco regales tale after tale of tricks played in the past. They carry on wandering down darkened streets with harry in stitches, out of breath from laughing so much. As they reach a quieter back-street, Draco stops suddenly, turning round to grin at Harry shyly. Harry takes a moment to look around, instantly recognising where they have ended up as the top of Oxford Street.

'Um, so, we're here, um, because I remembered you saying, ages ago, how much you love christmas lights and, um, these usually have the best ones, so I, er, thought we could walk down here on the way to-'

Harry interrupts Draco's nervous rambling by kissing him hard on the mouth, their bodies pressed up against a cold stone wall. Draco's mouth is warm, his gloves soft as they cup Harry's cheeks. When they finally break apart, Draco looks dazed, but Harry's eyes are shining brightly and his heart is bursting.

'I LOVE christmas lights! I can't believe you remembered that! There's something just so magical about them. Oh, this is amazing, I haven't seen the Oxford Street ones yet. You are an angel!'

'Well, I don't know about that,' Draco mumbles, smirking up at Harry.

Harry grabs his gloved hand and pulls him out of the side-street and onto the main road. They walk, hands linked, down the wide main street, peering into shop window christmas displays as cars shoot past, lights The dozens of snowflake-shaped lights reflect off Harry's glasses, dazzling Draco as he stares at the pure, childlike excitement covering his face. The woven netting covered in millions of sparkling lights create a faux-blanket of stars, stretching over their heads. Window shopping consumes, with Draco making mental checklists of thing to come back and buy for Pansy, the haute-couture shopper. Just seeing the way Harry's eyes sparkle as he gazes up at the illuminated street makes Draco sure that this evening is going to be a hit.

They eventually reach the end of the street, after tearing Harry away from the network of electrical diamonds covering the street. The metal bus stop is basically empty, if you ignore the teenager on her phone and the bored looking man, listening to his wife ranting on the phone. Harry, taking Draco by surprise, pushes him down lightly onto the freezing bench and stands between his legs, arms resting on his shoulders.

'Oh. My. God. You. Are. Amazing!' Harry says, between kisses. Draco squirms, face growing unbearably heated.

'That was so beautiful! Christmas lights always remind me of the Christmas celebrations at Hogwarts. They were the best,' Harry trails off with a wistful expression. Draco, too, is reminiscent of the decorations covering the Great Hall, the fun of Quidditch in the snow, Secret Santa in the Slytherin Common Room, with someone always getting a nasty hex.

Before long, the bus draws up, letting out a much-needed burst of warm air as the automatic doors slide open. Draco steps in first, Oyster card beeping green as he walks up the aisle. Harry follows, stumbling up the stairs as the bus swings away from the stop with a rumble and a squeal of brakes. He slides into the empty seat next to Draco, delighted when he realises it's at the very front of the bus. Harry pulls out his phone and quickly snaps a photo of their feet, clad in classic black converse. Sending it off to Ginny and Hermione, he turns round to Draco, only to find him, camera posed, ready to take a photo of the unaware Harry. Acting quickly, Harry buries his face in Draco's shoulder, hearing the muffled click in the distance and Draco's laugh. Draco smells just how he remembers, hair gel and washing powder. At least he doesn't slick his hair back like he did in the earlier years of Hogwarts, it's so soft and nice to run fingers through now.

The bus grounds to a halt with a jolt and Draco leaps up and pulls Harry down the stairs. The icy air hits them like a brick wall as they step out onto the pavement. Harry takes off his glasses, rubbing them on his cuff as Draco tows him down the street. Draco comes to a standstill and Harry, placing his glasses back on his nose, blinks as the world sharpens around him. They are on the middle of the Waterloo Bridge, looking out over the River Thames and the sparkling lights of the city. Beside them stands the illuminated London Eye and across the river, the Houses of Parliament. Harry can see the Gherkin, Tower Bridge and St Paul's Cathedral, making up London's iconic skyline. Beside him, Draco tips his head back, letting the icy wind run through his hair. Harry can't help himself. He has never seen someone look so beautiful. They become a darkened silhouette, kissing with the city surrounding.

They descend down onto Southbank and walk towards the noise and lights. Classic christmas tunes blare out of speakers, and the night is filled with crowds and laughter. Walking under the entrance, they enter the Southbank Christmas Market and Harry looks at Draco, delight filling his features. After a quick detour to warm their hands with cups of spiced hot chocolate, they wander slowly round the busy market, with Harry acting like an excited child. Eventually, Draco's legs are starting to ache after about the 100th stall. Harry, too, is looking pretty tired, but the beaming smile hasn't left his face.

Arms full of paper bags and paper cups, they walk towards a bench, standing solitarily beside the river. It's quiet here, away from the bustle of the market. Harry's belgian waffles send a mushroom cloud onto Draco's wool-clad chest, making them both break out into laughter. They sit so close, they are almost on top of each other, unwrapping various warm packages of traditional, sugar filled food. Chocolate syrup ends up on Draco's nose, after a particularly badly aimed mouthful from Harry, and Harry just can't help leaning over and kissing it off. Draco's expression is soft, affectionate, and Harry gets lost in those perfect grey eyes. He doesn't know how long they sit there, it's only when a taxi horn blares from the bridge that he realises how cold he is. Draco shakes his head slightly, causing feather-light pieces of blonde hair to flutter softly. He digs in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

'Merlin, Harry! It's almost midnight! How have we managed to stay out in these temperatures for 5 hours?'

'Time flies, Draco,' Harry replies as they walk off towards the bridge.

The journey home is pretty uneventful, a jolting ride on an almost-empty Tube. The streets are quiet as they walk back, hand in hand. Draco, ever the gentleman, insists on walking Harry right up to his front door, effortlessly leaping the stairs while Harry concentrates on not falling on his face. As they stand outside the door, Harry reaches up to put his arms around Draco's neck.

'Thank you so much. I had such a good time with you tonight. Sounds cliché but it's true. You just gave me a whole new set of christmas memories,'

'Glad to be of service,' Draco closes the gap by leaning in to kiss him.

'You want to come in?' Harry reluctantly breaks away.

'I should probably head home. I have got to be in the office tomorrow anyway,' Draco, after one last kiss, starts to descend the stairs. Harry watches as he slowly disappears from view. A shout echoes around the stairwell.

'Next time it's your turn to take me out,'

Harry grins and opens the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Frost covers the pavement as Harry wanders down the street to Sofya's. Ginny's shift is ending any minute and they have made plans for a late breakfast together before Harry heads off for a meeting. The trees are completely bare, their skeletons standing out starkly against the icy-blue sky. Harry squints up into the bright sun, pushing his glasses crooked as he watches a squirrel skitter up the tree. A few steps forward and the street turns into an ice rink, almost depositing Harry on his ass as he slips and slides precariously on the paving stones. Luckily, the main streets are well gritted in preparation for the hordes of pedestrians travelling to work.

The bell rings out cheerily as Harry steps over the threshold, bringing Sofya running. The shop warm and smells like coffee and cinnamon and Harry stands there for a few minutes, just breathing it in. Sofya embraces him, hands cupping his face as she goes off about him working too hard. She leads Harry over to his usual table at the back, wrestles his jacket off him and almost shoves him down into the chair. Harry starts to unwind his scarf, glasses askance from Sofya's affections.

'So where's that young man of yours? Your _tesoro_ Draco? Is he not with you today?'

'Not right now, Sofya. Ginny's going to be here in a few minutes. I'm seeing him later though,' Harry laughs at her delighted face when he mentions Draco. She seems completely taken with Draco, good thing too. Sofya can be a fiercely over-protective mother hen when she wants to be. Harry knows this from (extremely awkward) experience. Sofya whirls around at the sound of the bell, ringing loudly as Ginny steps through the door, a bundle of scarves and messy hair.

'Aah, my _bella_ Ginny! Long time, no see, _tesoro_! We have missed you! Sit, sit, you look cold! Oh, I will get you both some food and coffee,' She rushes off back into the kitchen after embracing Ginny firmly.

Ginny leans over to kiss Harry's cheek, her lips icy cold. She then slumps down in the armchair opposite, swiping strands of hair off her face. She looks exhausted, Harry notes, dark circles under her eyes and complexion unnaturally pale. Sofya returns with mugs of steaming coffee and plates piled high with fresh rolls and jam. Hit with that wave of caffeine, Ginny immediately perks up, leaning forward to cradle the mug in her hands, eyes closed as she inhales the steam. Harry instantly tucks in like he hasn't eaten for days.

It takes an hour and two more cups of coffee each for them to finish planning Harry's date for that night. Harry has never been more grateful for Ginny's Pinterest app. Ginny, ever the organised one, promptly makes a schedule for the evening, and is only satisfied when everything is completely sorted. She spends the rest of the time loudly fangirling over how cute Harry and Draco are together, Sofya joining in at times.

Harry's cutting it close as he races down the street towards a waiting taxi. It would not be good to be late to this meeting, not after his tardiness the last three times. He's still clutching a warm bag of food Sofya shoved into his hands as he ran out the door in a panic. A good few hours flew by in that little shop. It's probably the influence of good company and even better coffee. Ginny, totally shattered after her night shift, has plans to lie in bed for the rest of the day. Harry wishes he could do the same as he hurriedly rattles off the address to the driver, slumping back in the seat as the taxi pulls out onto the busy road.

Harry sits on a freezing park bench in the dark, feeling his legs turn numb with cold. Any longer and he will have to be hospitalized with frostbite. Glancing down at his phone, it's still 5 to 7. Nothing left to do but wait. Typical, the only time Harry is ever early, it's minus degrees and pitch black. Harry can hear the cars in the distance, a cacophony of car horns and rumbling engines. His fingers are icy cold, even through thick woolen gloves and there's an icy trickle of wind finding every gap in his scarf. Christmas is magical and all, but the winter weather is always a let-down. At least it's not raining. Harry's phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket, making him jump about three feet into the air. It's a text message from Draco.

 **Where are you? X**

Harry's heart leaps. A kiss! A kiss. It's like they are an actual couple now. How cute! Ginny will be delighted. Harry begins to tap out a message, but stops when he senses someone walking up behind him. Tentatively looking up, Harry's heart leaps as Draco stands directly over him, eyes sparkling in the light from Harry's phone. He looks _gorgeous._ Standing up, Harry quickly leans over to kiss him. Draco's lips are so soft as he sighs, melting into Harry's embrace. It's a relief to share another's warmth after sitting alone for fifteen minutes. It's a good few minutes before Draco pulls away, stopping their greeting before it turns into a full make-out session in the middle of a dark, empty park.

'You could have told me where you were! It's completely dark and there's about 400 benches in this park anyway. You can't just say "that bench in Hyde Park" and expect me to know where you mean!' Draco grins, tucking Harry's hand into his.

'I'm sorry. I should have probably been more specific,' Harry smiles sheepishly as they start walking down the tree lined path.

'So, where are we going anyway? You didn't tell me that either, you idiot,' Draco says fondly, a far cry from the taunts exchanged in school.

'Listen,' Harry stops dead in the middle of the path and Draco takes it as an opportunity to tug Harry into another kiss. Tearing himself away before they get carried away, Harry grabs Draco's hands.

'No, listen,'

The noise of faint fairground music can be detected over the city noise, all screams and thumping bass. Just above the trees, the sky is lit up with roving lights of all different colours. Over the top of it all, Bing Crosby is playing, as if trying to drown everything else out. Draco spins around, grabbing Harry's hair and pulling close again.

'A fairground? You brought me here?' He mumbles against Harry's lips, pressing kisses onto the corner of his mouth. Harry grins at the excitement in his voice.

'Well, Ginny seemed to think that a perfect second date would be at the top of the ferris wheel in Winter Wonderland. I came here last year with her. It was so fun,'

'I never did anything like this as a child. You, Harry, are helping me become 7 years old again,' Draco winds his hands into Harry's hair, kissing along his jaw as Harry laughs, whole body shaking.

'My revisited childhood too. Living with Ginny, we've done all sorts of crazy things. She calls it "Experiencing life to it's fullest". I call it being a bit insane,'

'What are we waiting for? Let's go!' Draco grabs Harry's hand and starts to pull him in the direction of the lights.

They wander around the stalls, booths and rides, enjoying the atmosphere. After much persuasion, Harry manages to get Draco on a few rides. Despite being thoroughly self conscious and sensible at the start, Draco gets properly caught up in the atmosphere and Harry is rushing around after him, attempting to keep up. They both agree they are wayyy too grown up and sensible for the more extreme rides and stay safely on the ground, wrapped around each other as they watch the other people get hurled into the air. Harry's phone is full of pictures of Draco, excitement in his eyes and hair lit up multicoloured from the strobing lights, posing like a supermodel, all cheekbones and jawline, lit up in blue against various rides. He looks like an angel to Harry.

The queue for the Ferris Wheel is long and Harry's fingers are numb by the time they actually enter it. An open basket, draped with fairy lights, rising higher and higher into the air. Harry wiggles around on the slatted wooden seats, peering out over the park as they reach the very top. He can see the cars shooting along the roads, the glittering tower block lights, the fairground way below. They descend slowly towards the ground and rise back up again effortlessly. This time, the wheel grounds to a halt, leaving them suspended in mid air, the basket rocking slowly in the wind. Draco shifts closer, arms wrapping around Harry's waist, pulling him flush against his body. Harry leans forward and they are kissing, suspended in the air above Hyde Park. Lips parted, gloved hands rough against flushed cheeks, the soft swaying of the basket hardly registering in their brains.

The Ferris Wheel gives a jolt and suddenly they're turning towards the ground. Down, down, down until they are level with the whirlwind of lights and music. With hands still linked, Harry and Draco stumble out onto the ground.

Harry's head is spinning. It's been such a long time since he has any form or physical or emotional contact with another. He still has no clue about Draco's background. It's only the second date and when together, kissing seems more preferable than talking. It's not like Draco has ever told him much about his past life. At school, most Malfoy family rumours were common knowledge, also everyone was just a bit too scared of Lucius Malfoy to pass round anything _properly_ sordid. Hermione probably knows quite a lot, with her shrink tendencies, but she would never break a vow of secrecy. She would say she's told him too much about Draco's situation already.

Draco's lips crashing down onto his pulls Harry from his thoughts. After a few minutes of kissing under the lights, Draco mumbles something unintelligible into Harry's hair.

'What was that?' Harry asks.

'This was a perfect evening. Thank you,' Draco lifts his head for a moment before burying it back into Harry's shoulder.

Harry puts a finger under Draco's chin and lifts his head up to look him in the eyes. 'I'm glad, Draco. But really, you should be thanking Ginny. She's got the head full of good ideas,'

'It's really late. I should really be getting back,' Draco replies reluctantly. 'I've got three consecutive meetings tomorrow,'

Harry, also, doesn't want the night to end but the long day is starting to take a toll on him, eyelids threatening to close. They walk, hand in hand, back through the park in silence, tiredness starting to overtake. The park gates lead out onto the busy road, making Harry squint into the blinding brightness of rows of headlights. The Underground sign glows red and blue, suspended over the stairs leading down into the underbelly of the city.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco's waist as Draco rests his head on Harry's shoulder. Standing up straight to look Harry in the eyes, Draco plants a feather-soft kiss in the corner of Harry's mouth, not breaking his gaze. He whispers something so soft Harry can hardly hear before kissing Harry one last time and starting to descend the stairs.

'I'd be an idiot to let you go again, Harry Potter,'

Harry watches as Draco's blonde head disappears from view. Then he turns around and starts walking home, hands buried deep in pockets and a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry wakes to the sound of rain thundering down onto the windows. The light creeping past the curtains is faint, despite the clock reading 10:38 am. He rolls over in bed, pulling a pillow over his face as he attempts to wake his brain up. Sleepy-eyed, he stumbles over to the curtains, yanking them open and peering past the raindrop-splattered pane out into the morning. Low-lying banks of clouds are a dark, angry grey, pouring sheet after sheet of rain down onto the city. Down below, passers-by scurry past, creating a sea of black umbrellas weaving along the drenched pavement. Through the window, the tower blocks and rows of brick housing look soaked through, as if in the middle of a washing cycle, a frantic attempt to give London back it's shine.

The kettle starts to boil, momentarily drowning out the sound of the rain as Harry leans against the counter, yawning. A cup of coffee in his hand, he pads back into the sitting room and slumps down on the sofa. The flat is empty again, Ginny probably working the morning shift at the hospital and Harry turns on the radio for some much-welcome background noise. Video Games by Lana Del Rey fills the room as Harry sits and sips his coffee. A quiet start to a rainy morning. He reaches over to the coffee table, picking up his laptop and starting it up, resisting the increasing urge to pick up his phone. His screensaver never fails to make him smile, a beautiful picture of Teddy, his godson, with an adorable grin and that messy blue hair. Clicking his email account open, Harry groans at the huge pile of work emails in his inbox and starts quickly scanning them. He's still not awake enough to face actually reading every single one. An email from Adam with a subject in capitals catches his attention.

 **To: harryjpotter**

 **From: adamspencer**

 **Subject: *IMPORTANT* NEW MISSION DETAILS**

 **Alright, you lazy bugger,**

 **I know you skipped the last meeting, but they asked me to email you with the mission details cause there's more of a chance you'll look at something I've sent you than actually bother to get your arse into HQ. Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? Let's get to the point…**

 **From 14th to 23rd of December (so they say)**

 **Somewhere in the Yorkshire moors (very vague, but what's new?)**

 **Not too dangerous, just some rumoured sightings (apparently)**

 **You, me and a couple of other idiots (sounds like fun)**

 **The usual boring paperwork is attached, sign quickly and send back before the big bosses start planning your next near-death experience.**

 **xAx**

 **P.S Thank your friend (boyfriend yet?) for the latest gentleman companion. Very easy on the eyes, I rate him 10/10.**

Harry laughs, reaching for a notepad and scribbling down the details. He's always hated missions at Christmas time. Hermione really starts getting on his case about safety; she's especially maternal during the holiday season. He really doesn't need the extra nagging. The thought of nine days out on the freezing, misty moors, seeking out shadows is already making him shiver. Last year in early December, he got sent to some remote Scottish island where he sat for a week in the rain, watching sheep until some loony villager finally confirmed that the lurking dementor they had seen had actually just been a rather large crow.

Harry's phone buzzes, breaking through his memories and making his heart jump with excitement when Draco's name flashes up on the screen. In the process of getting his phone to his ear, Harry manages to drop it face-down onto his laptop, where it bounces off and slides under the couch.

'Damndamndamn,' Harry mutters into the phone after attempting a precarious dive onto the floor to retrieve it before it stops ringing.

'Erm, Harry?' Draco's voice sounds both confused and on the verge of laughter. 'Are you ok?'

'Oh, fine, fine. Dropped the bloody phone. How you doing, Draco?,'

'Good, I think. Hate this weather though. The office is filled with dripping umbrellas and everyone is grumpy. Typical London december weather. It's freezing but there's no snow, instead we get torrential rain,' Draco's laugh echoes down the phone, making Harry grin.

'Well, what time do you finish work today? Maybe you, erm, would want to come over, I don't know, for dinner or something?' Harry stumbles over the words, feeling heat rush to his cheeks as Draco snorts.

'Merlin, Harry, was it that difficult? You are such a flop sometimes. I mean, it's not like you can _really_ be shy with me over the phone. It's not the 1800's. I thought we had gotten past the shy stage. You're usually not shy with me in person, are you?' The leer in Draco's voice darkens Harry's blush.

'Stop teasing me, you asshole. This is kinda new territory for me. I mean, _you_ of all people should be able to understand. And I can't help being awkward, personality trait I'm afraid. Just means I'm not an overconfident prick like you. And anyway, you still haven't answered my question,'

'I _like_ your awkwardness, Harry. Well, most of the time. Sometimes, it's downright embarrassing. I was just teasing. And, to answer you question, I would love to come over later. I should be able to make it for 6,' Draco's voice softens at Harry's irritable tone, and Harry can hear his gentle laughter down the phone.

'I'll get Ginny to make us something. I'm not going to subject you to my cooking just yet,' Harry grins.

'Well, perfect. I have to work all this week and getting food poisoning was not on my to-do list,'

'Well, if that's how you feel, maybe I will just uninvite you,'

'You can't uninvite me! A Malfoy is never uninvited. Take that back!'

'Alright, alright. You can come IF you promise to behave,'

'Who said anything about behaving?' Draco's voice is dark, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

'Uh, uh, uh, Draco, no. I actually need to talk to you so how about everything stays _PG_ ,'

'What kind of conversation?' Draco's voice is nervous, wary.

'Nothing serious, Draco. Just want to let you know about a couple of things,' Harry is quick to reassure, picking up on the note of unease in Draco's voice.

'That's ok, then,' Draco's voice is soft and sweet. 'I'll see you later,'

'I'll be waiting,'

:

:

:

Ginny arrives home, windblown and rain-soaked. She shakes her umbrella at Harry, who is lying comatose on the sofa, covering him in tiny, icy droplets. Ginny laughs at his disgruntled face, launching herself down on the sofa beside him and sighing contentedly. Harry decides to cut straight to the chase.

'Soooo, Ginny. Draco's coming over later and you know how absolutely awful my cooking is. And I really want to impress him,' He cajoles.

'Harry, no. I'm shattered. I've just got in,'

'You can stay and interrogate him,' Harry wheedles.

'Sold. What do you want me to make for you two pigs?' She giggles, her head falling back and resting on the sofa cushions.

'That is up to you, sweetheart. Just whatever we have ingredients for. I'm not braving the weather to go out to the shops. It's disgusting,'

'How would you know, Mr-I-Haven't-Left-The-Flat-All-Day? I actually envy you so much sometimes. If it wasn't for the insanely dangerous tasks they send you out on,'

'Gin, about that. Erm, I got an email from Adam with new details from the bosses. I'm not going to be gone for very long, 9 days or something. I'll be back in time for Christmas,'

Ginny groans, burying her face in the cushion. 'Seriously? You'll freeze this time of the year. Unless you're being sent to Australia. Are you being sent to Australia?'

'Yorkshire, actually,' Harry laughs.

'Well, at least you'll be back in time for Christmas. Hermione would go absolutely crazy if you aren't there,' Her face grows serious. 'Harry, stay safe out there. Promise me you'll be careful,'

'Ginny, love, I promise. There is no need to worry, leave that up to Hermione, eh?' Harry wraps an arm around her slim shoulders.

'Have you told Draco yet?'

'No, I only got the info this morning. I'm going to tell him later though,' Harry pushes his hair out of his eyes and Ginny straightens up, face lighting up in excitement.

'Ooh, I know! You should totally invite him over to Hermione and Ron's for Christmas with us!'

'Ginny, he probably already has plans. Anyway I don't know if we're that kind of _serious_ yet,'

'Well, what's he gonna do, go visit his dad in Azkaban on Christmas morning or something?' Ginny's tone is scathing. 'And if you don't think you're that kind of _serious_ yet, what the hell has been going on for the past month? I highly doubt you're just _friends_ ,' She rolls her eyes in his direction.

'Not friends, just no status yet. Still unchartered territory for both of us, really. And I will talk to him about that tonight too,'


	12. Chapter 11

The doorbell rings shrilly, making Harry's heart jump. He rushes towards the door, stumbling over Ginny's bag lying in the floor. Buzzing the intercom, he opens the door and peers precariously over the main stairwell banisters to catch a glimpse of the familiar white-blonde head. Footsteps echo up the concrete stairs. Harry can only stare, dumbstruck as Draco comes into view, not a bit breathless and looking like he has walked straight out of a photo shoot. One blonde eyebrow arches as Draco strides towards him.

'Speechless, Potter? I tend to have that effect on people,'

'Oh, shut up, you,' Harry smiles, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and leaning in. 'And it's _Harry_ , remember? _Malfoy_?'

His eyes drift shut as their lips meet, enjoying the closeness, the feeling of Draco's body pressed against his. Draco's fingers twist into his (admittedly too long) hair and Harry sighs, tightening his arms, pulling Draco flush against his chest.

There's a loud, amused cough from behind them. Harry grins, unwrapping his arms from around Draco's shoulders and turns to face Ginny. Draco's cheeks have gone slightly pink as he looks at the ground, Harry reaching over to grab hold of his hand.

'Hello, Draco. There's no need to be embarrassed, trust me. I've seen a lot worse living with this one. You know what he's like,' She giggles, bumping Harry's shoulder with her own.

'Hey Ginny,' Draco steps forward and Ginny reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, pausing for a second on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Harry rolls his eyes, already sensing they are going to become fast friends. Ginny seems to have the talent of making everyone feel at ease. Harry wanders back into the flat, closing the door behind them against the freezing outside air.

Draco is quiet, taking in their surroundings. Harry's cheeks warm as he spots Draco's gaze wandering over the mural taking up the length of the living room wall. Without commenting, Draco wanders over to the mantlepiece, picking up a framed photo of Harry and Teddy, both fast asleep in an armchair.

'How old is he,' Draco's voice is quiet, barely above a whisper.

'Five and a handful,' Harry grins at the photo, taken one evening by Ginny after a Disney marathon.

Draco doesn't say anything more, just places it carefully back down. Ginny calls them from the kitchen and they go to join her. In bossy mode, she efficiently piles their arms full of stuff to take to the table, whirling round the kitchen in time to Vinyl Theatre. Draco starts to laugh, watching her with a casserole dish, hair falling out of a topknot, dancing away.

The dinner goes smoothly, Ginny leading the conversation as always. She peppers Draco with questions, safe questions about his work, life, friends, keeping the mood upbeat. Harry sit next to draco, their fingers intertwined as they work their way through the (incredible) casserole Ginny put together. All is going well, Harry thinks, until Ginny straightens up and looks at him pointedly.

'So, Draco. Has Harry asked you yet?' She says in a way-too-loud voice.

'Um, asked me what?' Draco looks at Harry confusedly. Harry groans, glaring at Ginny and turns to face Draco.

'Ginny's interfering. But, yes, I was going to ask you something, except I was going to wait until _after dinner_ ,' Harry emphasizes the last few words, making Ginny roll her eyes exasperatedly.

'Just ask him, Harry,' She says saccharine-sweetly.

'Draco, we were wondering if, that is, if you're not busy, whether you would like to join us to celebrate Christmas. Only if you don't have other plans already. And only if you want to. You don't have to come, it's just we thought-' Draco cuts off Harry's babbling with a slow grin.

'Calm down, Harry. Yeah, I'd love to come. Don't have any plans for this year anyway,'

Harry lets out a relieved breath as Ginny squeals excitedly. 'Just wait until you experience a proper Christmas, Hermione-style. It's crazy!' She says.

'I'll look forward to it,' Draco grins at her.

'Now we've all finished, I think harry also had a couple of other things he wanted to run past you. I'm off to bed, where I would have been hours ago if it wasn't for Harry being so bad at cooking,' She smirks at Harry and vanishes off into her room.

Harry moves into the living room and slumps on the sofa, Draco flopping down beside him. Harry leans over to kiss him softly, running a hand through his soft blonde hair.

'Ugh, she's annoying sometimes. Meddler. Are you ok? You were very quiet before we ate,'

'Sure, I'm fine. It's interesting being in your space. It's very...Ginny,'

Harry laughs, looking around the room. 'Yeah, that's true. I'm terrible at interior decoration,'

'So, what did you want to run past me?' Draco looks at Harry questioningly.

'Erm, well, I've just been given news that I have a mission scheduled, from the 14th to the 23rd. Not much warning, I know, that's why I thought we could spend Christmas with each other,'

'Oh, I thought something actually _bad_ was going to happen,' Draco laughs.

'You know, I preferred you when you were actually shy around me. I'm starting to see more and more of Hogwarts Draco appear,' Harry retorts jokily.

Draco stops laughing. 'Don't really want Hogwarts Draco to appear again, thanks. Being this Draco is much less of a worry to my mental health,'

'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Next time, maybe I should think before I speak,' Harry closes his eyes in embarrassment.

'Hey, it's fine, don't worry,' Draco wraps an arm around him, pulling Harry closer. 'Is that all you had to tell me?'

'One more thing. Well, erm, what exactly are we?' Harry mumbles, head on Draco's shoulder

'Humans,' Draco says, deadpan.

'Be serious Draco. Please. What do I call you? Once-Enemy-Now-Friend? Somebody-That-I-Kiss? That-Hot-One-That-I-Know?'

'I think boyfriend will do just fine,' Draco says softly, stopping Harry's nervous rambling with a few light kisses. 'That sound good?'

'That sounds good,'

The clock has ticked past twelve and Draco gathers up his scarf and coat, moving quietly towards the door. Harry is sitting, sleepy-eyed, on the sofa, wrapped up in a red, woollen blanket, watching Draco's fluid movements to avoid Ginny's bag, still lying in the same position where Harry tripped over it earlier. Draco reaches the door and catches Harry's gaze, smiling as he views the incredible bedhead and half-shut green eyes. Draco lifts his hand to his lips, blowing Harry a kiss as he backs out into the stairwell, shutting the door gently behind him. Harry curls back under the blanket and drifts back off to sleep smiling.


	13. Chapter 12

When Harry gets home from the offices after a horribly long day, he finds Ginny crouched on the floor of his bedroom, meticulously packing his huge, battered leather suitcase. Harry, used to this kind of invasion, just shrugs off his jacket and collapses onto his bed, flicking the switch on the radio and filling the room with music. Ginny, without even really acknowledging his presence, wanders over to his oak chest of drawers and starts rifling through them, throwing items over her shoulder in the general direction of the open suitcase.

'Um hi? How was work?' Harry pushes himself up on his elbows, trying to gauge her expression. Ginny's not known for her silence.

'Good, good,' Ginny replies absentmindedly, systematically folding and stacking clothes. 'You?'

'S'ok. Boring, as usual. Insurance and safety stuff for tomorrow, loads of paperwork,' He watches curiously as she sifts through his cupboard, holding up jumpers up to the light for inspection. 'I'm perfectly capable of packing my own suitcase, you know,'

'Yeah, well, you say that, don't you? Last time you went away, you arrived in the Scottish Highlands without any waterproof clothing AND you had forgotten your wellie boots. It rained for the full ten days, if I recall correctly,' She smirks at him, then turns back to her task.

'Hey, my train was at 5 in the morning. I packed that suitcase in my sleep. It's just I tend to pack the essentials and really don't need the suit jacket, or the leather shoes, or the aviator sunglasses you always seem to pack for me,'

'Best to always be prepared for every type of weather and social occasion, right?' She grins up at him from her cross-legged position on the carpet.

'Right,' Harry says resignedly, knowing he would have never won the argument anyway.

Ginny finishes placing clothes into the suitcase and plonks herself down on the lid, sprawling sideways to grab the zip and slide it round. Harry looks curiously at her.

'You know I'm only away for a week, honey. I'm not moving out,' Harry says softly, grabbing Ginny's hand. Without warning, she launches herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

'I know, I know, it's just that… well, I'm worried now every time that you go away… you might not come back,' She lifts her head up, green eyes shiny with tears.

'Ginny, I promise you that I will be safe. I'll be back without a single scratch. Honest. Anyway it's not like you'll notice me gone. You have the entire flat to yourself! You can warm your bed with as many people as you like and not have to worry about keeping the noise down! Trust me, it'll be no time,' Harry hugs her closer.

'Ok,' Ginny giggles, sniffing. 'That was a bit melodramatic,'

'Well, that's nothing like what I usually get from Hermione. You'd think I was going to go and jump off a cliff, the way she says goodbye to me. At least I won't have to go through that this time,'

Ginny winces. 'Weeellll,'

'Well,what?' Harry stills, worried.

The doorbell rings shrilly.

'She may be coming round this evening. With a few others, too,' Ginny smiles guiltily.

'WHAT?'

'Harry, this is the first mission you've had in a while. We're sending you off in style. Now, go open the door,'

Harry cracks open the door and staggers backwards as Hermione launches herself at him. She wraps her tiny body tight around him, runs a hand through his hair which is falling into his eyes, and promptly runs off to find Ginny. Ron follows sheepishly behind. Harry glares pointedly at him.

'Mate, I know we only saw you yesterday but trust me, there was nothing I could do. Once she's set her mind to something…' Ron rolls his eyes resignedly.

'It's alright, mate. Really. Just some warning would've been nice. Thank you, though. I have hardly seen you recently,' Harry grins reluctantly, pulling Ron in for a swift hug.

'Yeah, been busy. It's hectic at the moment. You know what the holiday season is like at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hectic,'

'About that. Is everything ok with you two again?'

'Bloody brilliant, mate. Never better. Got someone working part-time now, so I'm not so crazy busy,'

'No cold feet about the wedding yet, then?' Harry asks.

'None, mate. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm certain,' Ron gazes adoringly at Hermione as she walks into the room, chattering ten to the dozen with Ginny. The doorbell rings again, and Harry glances over confusedly.

'Ginny? Expecting anyone else?' He yells over his shoulder as he walks down the hallway.

'Erm, well. Kinda,' She mumbles, grinning at Hermione. Hermione grins back delightedly. Harry turns to glare at Ron, who shrugs and shakes his head in Hermione's direction, looking completely baffled. Harry groans, rolls his eyes to heaven and goes to open the door.

Opening the door an inch and peering carefully out into the hallway, Harry's heart leaps. Draco stands on the doorstep with a smile lighting up his grey eyes. Harry takes a couple of tiny steps forward, straight into his arms. Burying his face in Draco's shoulder, Harry feels a grin stretch across his own lips at the familiar scent of hair gel and peppermint, the feel of Draco's arms tight round his waist. Reaching a hand up to wrap around Draco's neck, he lifts his head. Draco's grey eyes are soft, pupils slightly dilated, staring directly into his own green ones.

'I didn't know you were coming,' Harry whispers, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth.

'Neither did I, until a couple of hours ago. Hermione texted me,' Draco replies.

'You could have told me. I didn't know this was happening until half an hour ago. Bit of a shock. I'm glad you're here,'

'I know we were only at dinner a couple of nights ago but I didn't really want you to leave without me saying a proper goodbye,' Draco's cheeks pink and he glances away, slightly embarrassed.

'Don't worry. You being here is going to make the night so much easier. Hermione knew what she was doing,' Harry smiles fondly.

'Any chance we could escape halfway through, head back to mine?' Draco's breath is hot on his neck, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

'Unfortunately, I don't think so. Hermione will definitely notice and I have to get up at 5 tomorrow morning to catch the train. Raincheck, though?' Harry says ruefully.

'Sure. When you're back. We should probably go inside now. Hermione will be thinking that you have escaped,' Draco grins, grabbing Harry's hand and heading back into the warm flat.

Hermione spots Draco and lunges at him, almost knocking him off his feet. She steps back, eyes shining as she takes in their linked hands.

'I knew you would turn up!' She says excitedly, the statement directed at Draco. She gestures to Harry. 'He's so much happier now you've arrived, see?'

Draco grins down at her, squeezing Harry's hand as Ron appears by her side. There's the usual stilted greeting between them, Harry notices. It will still be a while before Ron's entirely comfortable around Draco. The fact that Hermione clearly loves Draco seems to be a big help, though. Ginny sidles up to join the group, stretching up onto her tiptoes to kiss Draco on the cheek.

'Good, you're here. Now Harry will have someone to stop him running off,' She giggles before ruffling Harry's hair and skipping off to the kitchen, Hermione following. Ron follows slowly after them, eyes firmly fixed on Hermione's retreating figure. Draco turns to Harry, loosely draping an arm round his waist as he steers Harry towards the sofa.

'You really hate these things, huh. Wouldn't have really have thought that the 'Boy Who Lived' hated attention,'

'Shut up. Also, don't call me that. I've never liked being the centre of attention, no matter what has happened in the past. It was never really my fault. I was just there in the right place at the right time. Or the wrong time, maybe,' Harry glances towards the mural of Hogwarts on the wall.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. I know-' Before Draco can finish his sentence, the doorbell rings for the third time. Harry groans and buries his face in Draco's neck.

'Why can't it just be me and you, huh?' He mumbles, sinking further into Draco's embrace.

The flat is flooded with voices as people move into the room. Harry lifts his head and adjusts his glasses, which have been slipping further and further down his nose. In shock, he realizes that Adam and Seb are walking towards them. Adam is grinning mischievously, arching a single eyebrow at the surprised look on his face.

'What are you doing here, Adam? It's good to see you again, Seb,' Harry stands up to embrace his friend.

'That's my greeting? Well, I wasn't gonna miss a chance to see my favourite girls,' Adam smirks, watching as Hermione and Ginny both run over to greet him. 'Hermione invited me. Said we should turn up and get a proper send-off,'

Harry turns to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'So this is what it's all about. Just an elaborate plot to spend some time with Adam,' he says teasingly. She grins up at him, then pulls away, vanishing off into the kitchen. Adam grabs Harry's arm and leads him over to a quieter corner.

'Ready for tomorrow?'

Harry smiles ruefully. 'Course not. Not in this weather, or so close to Christmas. The bosses really pick their moments, don't they?'

'Too true, my friend. I don't want to go either, but the sooner we leave, the quicker we'll be back. Anyway, how's it going with you and that Greek god over there?' He laughs, gesturing over to where Draco and Seb sit chatting.

'Good, mate, yeah. Early days and all that, but it's good. Really good,' Harry smiles.

'It's so good to see you happy again. Like properly happy. You're smiling again. And that's good. Can't hide your feelings forever, mate,'

'Alright, enough about me,' Harry switches the subject. 'So, what's going on with you and Seb. Serious yet?'

Adam's face lights up. 'I don't know. We're taking it one day at a time. But, to me, it's serious. I'm falling hard and fast, mate. And I'm fine about it. He's the one that makes me happy,'

'What?! I thought I was the one that made you happy,' Harry gasps in mock anger. Adam starts laughing and slings an arm around his shoulders, ruffling Harry's hair. They shuffle back over to the others, where Harry, noticing the absence of spare seats, plants himself down in Draco's lap. Draco smiles sweetly as Harry turns to face him.

'Good talk?'

'Yeah,'

'You ok?'

'Yeah'

The doorbell rings. Harry groans. Draco laughs. Luna, Neville, Charlie and George hustle through the door, followed by Ginny's friends, Maya and Matthew. Harry knows both of them quite well, from late night bar-hopping and drinks after work. Matthew lifts up a bag-for-life and shakes it, quietening everyone with the sound of loud, chinking bottles.

'Anyone up for drinks?'

Harry has done the rounds, greeted everyone and spent far too long in polite conversation. Slowly, over the course of the evening, more and more people turn up; the small gathering has turned into a full-blown party. Head fuzzy from probably one too many drinks, all Harry wants to do is curl up on the sofa with Draco. Draco, who is engaged in a deep conversation with one of Hermione's work mates, a guy with _obviously_ bleached hair in a _ridiculous_ faux-hawk who has put his hand on Draco's arm _one_ too many times. What in God's name does he think he is doing, messing with _Harry's_ Draco? There's a gentle cough and Harry looks down to see Luna, standing with a small grin on her face.

'Don't worry, Harry. He's smitten with you. Has been for a lot longer than you have realized,' She says in her soft accent.

Harry glances confusedly down at her, his muddled brain not quite making sense of what she is trying to say. Before he can question her, Luna vanishes and Draco appears beside him, placing a warm hand in his.

'I need to go, got an early meeting tomorrow. Walk me out?' He whispers into Harry's ear.

They walk down the stairs. The silence is deafening, compared to the noisy, bustling atmosphere inside the flat. The air is bitingly cold, too, making Harry wish he'd grabbed something warmer as they left the flat. When he turns to look at Draco, any annoyance from the faux-hawk boy incident melts. Draco has his face tipped up to the night sky as he watches the flashing lights of an aeroplane fly over their heads. The streets are deserted, as they should be at two in the morning on a Thursday. They reach the Underground station and Harry's heart jumps pleasantly as Draco tugs him into his arms. Tipping Harry's chin up, Draco looks into his eyes, with something akin to seriousness in his expression. He runs a gloved hand down Harry's face.

'How did I get here, Harry? How did we get here?'

'Chance,' Harry replies. 'Chance, coincidence and a little bit of Hermione,'


	14. Chapter 13

Kings Cross is busy for 7 o'clock in the morning, the huge station bustling with the activity of hundreds of suitcase-lugging travellers. The departures board flashes yellow, alerting Harry to the constant stream of trains queued up on platforms, transporting people all over the country. Coffee in hand, he wanders towards the boards, squinting up at the bright lettering until he finds the 7.45 to York. As soon as platform 9 flashes up, Harry starts to weave his way through the hordes of people to reach the ticket gates. As the automatic doors at the front of the station whoosh open smoothly, a strong gust of December air snatches the ticket from his hand and carries it a few feet away, landing gently on the cold ground. Harry makes a frantic stumble towards it, cutting off the path of a few suited businessmen, who tut and sigh loudly before marching off down the platform. Cheeks red with embarrassment, Harry scoops the ticket up off the ground and waves it at the guard, who seems to be desperately trying not to laugh.

A couple of minutes late and he's sat down in a warm carriage, still nursing the same (almost cold) cup of coffee. The train jolts and begins to slowly move forward, easing its way out of the station and out into the still-dark morning. Rummaging through his pockets, Harry extricates his phone and swipes through the messages waiting for him. A few sweet well-wishes from Hermione and Ron, kisses from Ginny, Adam telling him to hurry up and get his butt out to Yorkshire already and finally, the message Harry has been waiting for.

 **D : Stay safe and bring some snow back for me x**

Harry grins, tapping out a reply as the train gathers speed.

 **H : Sure thing, we can make a snowman in Ginny's room when I get back x**

A reply vibrates his phone against the tiny metal table.

 **D : Great plan, I'll look forward to it x**

 **H : What are you doing up this early? x**

 **D : Some of us actually have to work...x**

 **H : Ooh, grumpy. I actually work 40% of the time in an office x**

 **D : How do u even work enough to section off 40% of that time? x**

 **H : Wanna swap jobs? x**

 **D : I value my life, actually, so no x**

 **H : Have a good day, Draco x**

 **D : Don't die and text me later, Harry, ok? x**

 **H : Will do x**

Harry slips his phone back into his pocket, smiling. Hopefully he'll get good signal at his destination, the absolute middle of nowhere, as Adam has been describing it. The train flies past the outskirts of the city, buildings silhouetted against the dark sky, streetlights forming a yellow blur. The trains rocks steadily backwards and forwards, forcing Harry's head back against the plush headrest. His eyelids flutter closed as the train's incessant rhythm lulls him to sleep.

The shrill whistle of a train guard jolts Harry out of his dreams. The train is slowly drawing out of Leeds and the sky has changed from a deep blue to a soft pink, decorated with gold-edged clouds. A thick frost sparkles on the platform and fairy lights glitter in the trees. Picking up his phone, Harry takes a photo of the aesthetically-pleasing surroundings and sends it to Draco with the caption ' **Jealous?** '

Finally, the train pulls into York. Harry grabs his bag and starts off down the platform, before realizing that his scarf has been left on the train. Dropping his bag, he scrambles back into the carriage before emerging triumphantly onto the platform with the scarf, just as the doors slam and the guard blows the whistle. Several people watching the performance, applaud. Harry grins sheepishly with flaming cheeks, and heads off towards the bus station.

The coach is warm, a stark contrast to the bitterly-cold air outside, with drips of condensation running down the inside of the windows. Harry slumps into a seat and watches as the coach rumbles and shudders down the streets, out of the city and into the countryside. The roads get smaller and smaller, quieter and quieter as the coach winds round sharp bends and past fields, the morning traffic of York being left far behind.

An hour later and the coach pulls up at a tiny shop and post office. There's a signpost too, with High Dalby House painted across it in large letters. Grabbing his bag, he jumps off the coach and out into the freezing morning, following the direction the of the signpost. It's not too long until the old guesthouse comes into view, with it's old stone walls and conservatory. The lobby and corridor is cute, with thick red carpet and patterned wallpaper. Small corridors lead off in all directions, paths to rooms hidden just out of view. A friendly woman greets and checks him in, handing him a large brass key with a red tag hanging from it, a gold 7 printed in the centre. Wandering up a flight of quietly creaking stairs, he finds door number 7 and slips the key into the lock. The room is richly decorated but homely, with plush cushions decorating the sofa, a thick carpet and a heavy quilt on the bed. Pictures decorate the walls and velvet curtains frame the large window, overlooking the gardens and onto the moors behind.

Harry's not usually one to notice decor, but this room seems to be entirely done in shades of red, gold and cream. He takes a picture to send to Ginny, knowing that her Gryffindor tendencies will be delighted with the colour scheme. Kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto the sofa, Harry flops back onto the bed, picking up his phone and dialling Adam.

'Hey mate! Got there yet?' Adam's voice sounds muffled, as if at the end of a long tunnel.

'Yeah, I'm here, at the hotel. Where are you and the others?' Harry replies.

'Still driving. I'll be there soon, only another hour to go. The others won't be there for a while though. Missed their train, the idiots, and will get here for about 6. Typical,' Adam laughs.

'God, you all need some of my impeccable timekeeping skills,'

'Mate, you know you only made your train on time because Ginny dragged you out of bed this morning. You wouldn't have even turned up if it wasn't for her,'

'True, true. She's an actual life saver and my personal alarm clock,'

'Got to go and concentrate on not getting horribly lost now but I'll be there soon. Oh, are the rooms nice?' Adam's voice is getting fainter.

'Yeah, very nice,' Harry chuckles as he looks around his red and gold room. 'Bye mate,'

Disconnecting the call, he quickly texts Draco.

 **H : U free to talk? Just got here x**

 **D : On my break and going out to get coffee. Call me x**

The reply pings back immediately and Harry dials Draco's number.

'Hey there,' The sound of Draco's voice sends shivers down Harry's spine.

'Hi,' He manages to squeak out.

'How was the journey?'

'Good, all went smoothly and it wasn't too busy. It's freezing here, though,'

Draco laughs 'Well, at least Ginny packed for you, she will have put in several warm jumpers,'

'I hope so, or i'll arrive back covered in ice,'

'Is the hotel nice?' Draco asks.

'Yeah, cosy. My room is entirely Gryffindor colours, it's like they knew exactly what I would want,' Harry laughs.

'Oh, God, I bet you look like something out of a photoshoot,' Draco groans. 'You're smiling like an idiot, aren't you?'

'Yep,' Harry says, grinning from ear to ear.

'Are the others there yet?'

'No, Adam is still driving and the rest missed their train so won't be here until this evening,'

'What have you got planned?' Draco asks.

'It's mainly surveillance work out here so it's a fairly easy week. Nothing that could result in serious injuries. Coming all the way out here is probably utterly pointless, Adam says, but I'm guessing the Ministry would rather be safe than sorry. I also get paid, which is brilliant as Ginny strips my bank account every Christmas with that Cartier jewellery she always insists on for a present,' Harry replies.

'Damn, I'm due back at work. I'll call you later, Harry. Bye!' Draco quickly hangs up.

Harry leans back on the pile of cushions and his eyelids grow heavy. Within seconds, he's fast asleep again, too far gone to hear the faint buzz of his phone as a message arrives.

 **D : I already miss you x**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N : I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I posted a chapter. I had ideas for 3 chapters to be posted over the Christmas period but everything got so hectic during the holidays that I didn't have time to write them. I'm currently revising for mock exams as well, so I will try to upload when I have time. Hope you don't mind getting the festive chapters in late January! xxx**

Raindrops run in streaks down the windows as the train races through London suburbs. Harry slumps against the window, tracing a raindrop with his finger until it disappears out of sight. It feels like he has been sitting on this rain for days, months, years even. The countryside disappeared a few minutes ago and now the only views are of tall, grey brick buildings. The life of living like a muggle. If only he was allowed to apparate, he'd have saved this snail-like train journey and be back before he could click his fingers. Harry's mind goes to the small zip-up compartment hidden in the back of his bag, containing his wand. It was such a relief to have it back in his hand after God knows how long. Ministry rules, utterly pointless but 'for their own good' apparently. Surely, in the safety of their home, magic may be allowed but according to the bosses, absolutely not. Harry may start taking more jobs in deserted England just as a chance to use his wand more.

After what seems like an eternity, the train pulls into Kings Cross with the familiar sharp squeal of brakes. Harry leaps out of the carriage, bag in hand and proceeds to stride towards the ticket gates. His ticket is clutched firmly in his hand, no stray wind catching it this time. After a brief nod from the guard, the gates slide open and Harry starts to descend down the steps into the Underground station. The station is packed, queues of people impatiently waiting for the ticket and Oyster card machines. Harry has to dodge groups of confused tourists and small children to get to the tunnels leading to the trains. Once on the pavement, he lowers his bag, stretching his hand and wincing. Covering his third and fourth finger is a bandage and a mess of dirty surgical tape. Harry grins ruefully at the sight of it, already dreading the fuss Hermione will make. There's a huge whoosh of warm air and a loud clackety-clack as the Tube draws into view, pushing Harry's curls off his forehead. The train is full, hundreds of people heading home from work to festive households. There are one too many tacky Christmas jumpers to count, and Harry also spots several small children thoroughly decked out in tinsel.

When he finally reaches his stop, both the platform and station are deathly quiet, empty apart from a few bored-looking ticket inspectors. The air outside is painfully cold, with icy droplets of rain carried by the wind. Starting the walk home, his hand clenched painfully in his pocket, Harry sighs, brushing curls out of his eyes and squinting past the raindrops running down his glasses. There's only one person he wants to see right now. It's only been just over a week but Harry would've done anything to be with Draco. He's missed him _that_ much. Ridiculous, really. Harry is sure it's just the need for something familiar and comforting, the kind of Christmas feelings people get. Maybe. He hopes so, anyway. But still, there's nothing stopping him as he grabs his phone and dials Draco's number, waiting with bated breath for him to pick up.

'Harry?' Draco says sleepily.

'Hey. You alright? Were you asleep?'

'Just fell asleep in front of a movie. Didn't mean to but White Christmas is kinda boring,' Draco laughs. 'Anyway, where are you? Calling for any particular reason?'

'Erm, yeah, kinda,' Harry stutters. 'I'm off the train now and walking back home but Ireallywanttoseeyouplease?' He finishes off quickly.

'You wanna come over?' Draco says, sounding amused.

'Yeah, sure, I mean, if it's not too much trouble,'

'Harry, shut up. Come over. I'll text you the address. And also, Iwanttoseeyoutoo,' Draco mimics Harry's rushed tone.

'Stop making fun of me. Also, White Christmas is not boring, it's a classic!'

'But the songs go on for sooooooo long and not much actually happens,'

'Blasphemy!' Harry mock-gasps.

'How about you come over and finish it with me, huh? I didn't know you were a sucker for a happy ending,'

'Isn't everyone?' Harry sighs.

When Harry finally reaches Draco's door, his hands are almost frozen solid. The wind has picked up but the rain is still relentless. It leaves little bullet-shaped marks on Draco's grey concrete stairs and when Harry gets closer, a light turns on, illuminating the gold number 12 surrounded by a green and red Christmas wreath. There's an old-fashioned brass lions-head knocker on the door, which Harry raps gently, before noticing the bell on the door frame. Harry can hear the loud ring echoing around the house and checks the address on his phone nervously. Soft footsteps get louder and suddenly the door is opened and Draco is standing there, a smile lighting up his face as he sees Harry.

And he looks good. _So_ good. And Harry's missed him _so_ unbelievably much. There's a slight second of hesitation as they stand there, just looking at each other before Harry's feet shuffle forward and his arms lift, reaching for Draco. Draco pulls Harry tight against his body and buries his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry lets out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. Draco's eyes are shiny, full of happiness as his breath puffs out in visible clouds in the freezing night air. Harry's still standing on the doorstep, bag at his feet, fingers going numb but he couldn't care less because Draco Malfoy's back in his arms, and Harry never wants him to leave. A shiver wracks through his body as an icy breeze slithers down his coat collar and Draco lifts his head, taking a step backwards into the hallway and tugging Harry with him. Harry can't take his eyes off Draco so with some difficulty, he maneuvers his bag inside and pushes the door shut behind him, all this time never breaking eye contact.

Once inside, the warmth engulfs him, chasing away the goosebumps on his neck. Harry doesn't even get a chance to look around before Draco's hands are back on his waist and Draco's lips are covering him, more delicious warmth rushing through his body. Harry's frozen fingers twist into Draco's hair and he stumbles, back pressed against the solid wood of the front door. Harry is still wearing his jacket, his fingers are still taped up, his bag in the middle of the hallway but all he can think about is the wonderful feeling of Draco's body pressed against his, lips sweeping over his own and warm hands skating over his cold torso. It's several minutes before Draco leans back, drawing in a deep, ragged breath as a smile slowly stretches over his face.

'Hey there, you,' Draco grins.

Harry feels his cheeks grow warm as he reaches up to run a hand through his curls. Shrugging off his jacket, he drops it onto his bag and reaches forward to press a chaste kiss to Draco's cheek.

'Hey yourself,' he mumbles. Taking a step back, Harry looks around, taking in the wood floors, silver framed pictures on eggplant-coloured walls, curving staircase and artful lighting. Draco follows his gaze and blushes.

'Yeah, I know it's a bit much. It was actually Pansy's but she gave it to me when I moved to London, as she had just moved in with her boyfriend. She's actually an interior designer now, as you can probably see from the state of this place,' He waves a hand around and laughs.

'No, it's gorgeous. You probably were shocked at the state of our flat when you first came. This is… like something out of a magazine. An upmarket home decor magazine,' Harry answers.

'Your flat is...warm and friendly, actually. Unlike this place. It's definitely a family house but with just me living in it, it's too empty. There's some really nice rooms upstairs and Pansy did an excellent job, but it's not really my kind of place. It's really close to work though, so that's a perk,' Draco slides his hand into Harry's and starts to walk down the hall.

The kitchen is fancy, all marble worktops and steel appliances. Harry wanders around, looking at the noticeboards, filled with hand-written planners and timetables, each meticulously planned out. The kettle starts to boil, filling the kitchen with a thin whistle as Harry reaches down to pick up a framed photo of Pansy and Draco. They are in Hogwarts uniform and clowning around, Draco, cross eyed, sticking his tongue out and Pansy's features contorted into an exaggerated pout. An arm winds round his waist as Draco appears beside him.

'5th year, I think. We were messing around in the dungeons between classes and Blaise took this photo. About a year after _y'know_ , this was my birthday present from her,'

'We never saw you like this,' Harry comments, turning round to face him.

'Yeah, well. Had some walls up and held some grudges, didn't I? Not my finest years anyway,' His eyes look sad and Harry kisses his jaw, wishing he hadn't asked.

'Tea's done,' Draco suddenly announces, voice cheerful again, and tugs Harry back to where two mugs sit on the counter.

Steaming mugs in hand, they slump down onto the sofa in Draco's living room. Floor to ceiling shelves are decorated with photographs and memorabilia and a television sits against the other wall, paused on the end scene of White Christmas. Harry sits down, one arm holding the mug and the other stretched out along the back of the sofa. Draco sits twisted towards Harry, eyes roving over his body until he stops sharp, noticing Harry's hand.

'What the hell happened to you? He murmurs. Harry remembers his fingers and winces as he looks down at the bundle of filthy tape and gauze. Placing his mug down, he turns to Draco, stretching out his hand to show what had happened.

'Looks a lot worse that it actually is. I kinda broke a couple of fingers, I think, but it's really not much,'

'Not much? Harry, you should probably go and get them checked out. How do you "kinda" break a few fingers, anyway?' Draco says, holding Harry's hand gently as he examines the injury.

'Well, we were heading back into the hotel at night and one of the guys tripped me up as a joke. They just expected me to stumble but instead I fell straight into a flowerbed which had decorative rocks in it, and crushed my fingers. I've broken fingers tons of times before so it wasn't too difficult to tape them up, but travelling all day makes them look like that bandage has been on for weeks,' Harry grins ruefully. 'Kinds scared about what Hermione will have to say about it, she'll probably act like I've gone into cardiac arrest or something,'

Draco frowns, opens his mouth to say something and then closes it, obviously deciding not to say whatever it was. Harry uses his good hand to cup Draco's chin.

'Injuries are part of the job, y'know. Nothing much that I can do about it. No need to worry, love. I'm good,' Harry smiles as Draco's expression softens and he leans forward to brush his lips over Harry's.

'Let's clean you up properly to avoid a row with Hermione, then,' Draco says softly and jumps off the couch, Harry following.

The bathroom is all tiles and shining porcelain surfaces. Draco sits Harry down on a stool by the sink, running a basin of warm water and placing fresh reels of gauze and tape onto the counter. They stay in silence, Harry watching Draco as he gently washes Harry's hand and wraps it with the utmost care.

'How did you become so good at this?' Harry asks as Draco re-tapes his fingers with the precision of a surgeon.

'Got into a bit of a habit of punching walls a couple of years ago,' Draco mumbles, blushing, eyes trained onto Harry's hand. Fully taped up, Draco releases his hand and straightens up, eyes meeting Harry's. Harry takes a couple of steps forward, backing Draco up against a blue-painted wall, and reaches up to brush his gauze covered fingers against Draco's cheek.

'Thank you,' he says quietly, green eyes staring deep into Draco's grey ones. Their lips meet. Again. Harry can't bear any loss of contact between them. Although skin on skin would be better. It doesn't take long before Draco's shirt is draped over the towel rail and Harry's is being pulled up over his shoulders, knocking his glasses askew. A few swift movements and Harry's glasses land safely on top of his shirt, now in a heap on the tiled floor. A whirlwind enters the room, pushing them out down the hall and into the bedroom, arms wrapped like chains around each other, hands exploring. Stars swirl in front of Harry's eyes, giddy from lack of oxygen and excitement. Draco steals his breath again and again as they crash, stumble, fall against each other. The stars escape Harry's head and gravitate around the room, amongst a solar system of thoughts, feelings and wishes. Harry has never felt so alive, euphoric. Falling, falling. At least he's falling with someone.

The shift of movement wakes Harry, pulling him out of a world of fast-flowing dreams. The room is blurred, only the faint shapes of furniture and the moss-green walls visible to his eyes. Sunlight pours through what Harry guesses is a window. Draco's arm is splayed across Harry's chest, face tilted towards his as the sunlight pours across the bed, turning his hair into fiery gold. Soft eyelashes flutter, casting shadows across defined cheekbones as Draco snuggles tighter against Harry, the open expression so angelic and vulnerable that Harry's heart aches. _A boy with a stolen innocence, a boy with no choice of his own._ Harry's head starts to cloud with memories and he closes his eyes, trying to push the demons back. The thoughts are like shadows, moving into every available space, creeping up and up until they shroud everything in blackness. And just as suddenly as they advance, they get obliterated, by a warm hand on his cheek and a soft voice calling his name. A soft, ever so familiar voice.

'Harry, love. You ok?' Harry opens his eyes to the sight of a shirtless Draco leaning over him, tousled hair soft over his forehead, Harry's glasses held in one hand. Harry pushes himself up into a sitting position, taking his glasses from Draco's proffered hand and slipping them onto his nose. The room is drenched in gold, the mirror casting rainbow refractions of light over the ceiling. Harry turns to face Draco, who is half straddling him, watching Harry's movements intently. He leans forward to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips and smiles.

'I'm ok now,'


	16. Chapter 15

Christmas Eve. The 24th of December. Undoubtedly one of the most exciting days of the year. Harry's Christmas Eve starts off with a rather rude awakening by a small bundle of vivacious energy, otherwise known as Ginny Weasley. Around Christmastime, Ginny seems to always revert back to the mental age of six. She coats the flat in tinsel, tacky decorations and Christmas cards, has an unlimited supply of awful festive jumpers (all handmade by Molly) and generally is so in the Christmas spirit that it constantly gets on his nerves. But every Christmas Eve, when her excitement reaches its peak, the enthusiasm is usually so infectious that Harry becomes a ball of uncontained energy too.

Harry opens his eyes blearily to find out what the heavy weight on his stomach is. The room is still dark, the clock blinking 06:30. Long red hair tickles his throat and he irritatedly bats it away, groaning as he tries to turn over and go back to sleep. The person on his torso makes the procedure difficult, so he pushes the body off, grinning at the yelp of surprise and buries back down under the covers. He only gets a couple seconds of shut-eye before Ginny scrambles off the floor where he unceremoniously deposited her and wriggles under the duvet next to him.

'Harryyyyyy,'

'What, you hideous little witch? There is no way in hell that you're getting me up before 9 am on _Christmas Eve_ for God's sake. Do you want to be spending Christmas in a full body cast?' Harry mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

'Harryyyyyyy, seriously. There's so much to do today. Getting up early will give us a headstart at the shops,' Ginny cajoles.

'Nope,' Harry says smugly, rolling away from her towards the wall.

'Would you get up if I said that Draco was here?' Ginny says sweetly.

'He is?' Harry sits bolt upright in bed, flicking on the bedside light and scrambling for his glasses. Once found, he places them haphazardly on his nose and starts frantically running his fingers through his serious bedhead.

'Course he's not here, idiot. It's six thirty in the morning!' Ginny giggles, slipping out of bed and standing opposite him with a determined expression, hands on her hips.

Harry groans, throwing a pillow at her grinning face before slumping back down and tugging the duvet over his head. 'That was mean, Ginny,'

'I know, sorry. But anyway, now you're awake, let's get moving! I made pancakes,' She sings before tugging the duvet off the bed entirely, leaving Harry shivering in the cold air. 'C'mon sleepyhead, I'm not giving up,' She waltzes away into the hallway, leaving Harry with only one choice, to follow her. It's not wise to disobey the monster.

Once sat at the table, a pile of freshly made pancakes in front of him, Harry picks up his phone and sends a quick text to Draco.

 **H : Happy Christmas Eve! The red-haired monster has dragged me out of bed ready for a day of retail torture x**

He then turns back to the food in front of him, not expecting a reply as it's far too early for any sane human to be up. Ginny sings along softly to an Izzy Bizu song on the radio, twirling around the kitchen as the smell of frying batter fills the air. When his phone, lying face down on the table, buzzes a few moments later, Harry almost falls off his seat in surprise.

 **D : Happy Christmas Eve to you too. Tell Ginny that she is a brave woman. Have a good day! X**

Harry smiles and turns to Ginny.

'He says that you're a brave woman to try to get me out of bed at this time,'

'I lived with 6 older brothers, didn't I? I had to learn some persuasion skills somewhere,' She turns round to grin at him. 'Tell Draco that I'm looking forward to seeing him tomorrow,'

 **H : Ginny says she's looking forward to seeing you tomorrow x**

 **D : That's nice, I'm looking forward to seeing her too. You wanna know a secret though? x**

 **H : What? x**

 **D : I'm looking forward to seeing you more 3**

 **H : Aw sweet, but I know what you really mean. You just want to get laid again, don't you? x**

 **D : You caught me. Seriously, though, I miss you x**

 **H : I was at your house yesterday x**

 **D : Yeah, but you're not here now, are you? x**

 **H : True… and I miss you too x**

 **D : 3**

 **H : What are you doing up at 6:45 anyway? x**

 **D : Couldn't sleep. Anyway, Pansy's going to turn up soon to take me shopping x**

 **H : I wish you luck x**

 **D : You too x**

Harry grins, turning off his phone and tucking into his food. Ginny jumps up onto the kitchen counter to smile at him smugly.

'Good conversation?' She asks. Harry raises his eyebrows at her barely contained excitement.

'Yes, and?' He replies.

'Oh, nothing,' She grins, sliding off her perch and slipping out of the door, calling over her shoulder. 'We're going to be out the house in half an hour so get your butt into the shower,'

Harry rolls his eyes, dropping his butter and sugar coated plate into the sink and wanders off towards the bathroom.

By exactly 7:30, Ginny's ushering him out the flat, down the stairs and along the dark street to the Underground Station. After a quick (very necessary) stop at Starbucks for some much-needed caffeine, they walk down the tunnels towards the waiting trains. Once the automatic doors creak open, they make their way to a couple of harshly patterned seats as the carriage jerks forward. The train's movement shakes Harry from side to side as it rattles at (what feels like) a million miles per hour round the sharp bends and steep rises and falls towards their destination. The fluorescent lights illuminate the carriage too brightly for Harry's tired eyes, making him wince as he takes another swig of warm over-sugared coffee.

As they head slowly up the escalators and out into the still-dark morning, a blast of freezing air hits them like a brick wall. Harry shivers and zips his jacket up higher, tugging his scarf closer. Looking over at Ginny, he gazes in confusion at her tiny denim jacket and beanie combo, over dungarees and converse. Her glove-free hands clutch her coffee cup and Harry feels his body temperature drop just looking at her.

'Jesus, Ginny. Can you not feel cold or something?'

'Oh, I'm actually freezing. Like, I think my fingers may actually fall off,' She grins, teeth chattering.

'Why didn't you dress properly? It's about minus 10 out here today,' Harry replies in disbelief, suddenly feeling very grateful for his heavy wool jacket.

'I look cute! You never know who you'll meet shopping. A jacket would've ruined the ensemble,' She says, gesturing to her clothes while a gust of icy wind makes her hair swirl around her face like a nest of snakes. Harry just rolls his eyes and grabs her frozen hand, pulling her along faster towards the shopping centre doors.

It's several hours before they are back on the Tube, rattling along the tunnels under London's streets. Ginny has loaded Harry down with bags, all precariously balanced on the shaking train floor. Harry can feel every bone in his body aching after a day of being pulled all over the place by an excited Ginny. He's pretty sure that (as usual) there's something for absolutely everyone, twice over. Well, best not to complain. Without Ginny, he would probably have done every bit of shopping on the internet, and most of it probably wouldn't have arrived in time. At least he got something for Draco, though. It took them a while, but with Ginny's guidance, he finally found something that was just perfect. Thank God. Now all Harry wants to do is go home and sit in front of the TV until Ginny's festiveness becomes too much to bear.

The hallway is dead silent as they trudge upstairs, arms laden with bags. Ginny yawns, the noise echoing and bouncing off the walls as she fumbles for her keys. Once the door is open and the bags have been unceremoniously been dumped in the middle of the hallway, Harry stumbles into the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket and flipping the switch on the kettle. He watches as Ginny wanders around the flat, one of his wool jumpers pulled over her head and creating a halo of red static hair, turning on every set of fairy lights she has draped the rooms in. Once the tree lights are on, she slumps on the sofa, feet on the coffee table and waves a hand in Harry's direction.

'Tea,' she demands. Harry rolls his eyes, handing her a steaming mug over the back of the sofa. Ginny picks up the remote, flicking through the channels at a lightning-fast pace before she sighs contentedly and gestures for Harry to come and join her.

'Love Actually! Come and watch it with me,' she calls, waving at him until he joins her on the couch.

'Can we just watch something, like, not Christmassy?' Harry mumbles. Ginny sits bolt upright, digging a bony elbow into the centre of his stomach and looking at him with mock horror.

'Harry James Potter! How dare you suggest that! It's Christmas Eve for Christ's sake. We're watching this. Don't complain,' She flops back down onto the cushions, attention focused again on the flickering screen. Harry sighs and leans back, lifting an arm around Ginny's shoulders as she curls against him.

'Oh my God, Harry. You're freezing,' she complains, poking his shoulder as Harry continues to tighten his arms round her, smiling at her squeals.

'Well, why's that then? Somebody around here keeps stealing all my jumpers,' he replies, tugging at the blue cable-knit that Ginny is wearing, grinning at her guilty expression.

'It's cold!' she protests, but Harry just kisses the top of her head as they both focus on the movie again.

By 11 o'clock, Harry just wants to go to bed. Obviously getting up at 6 has completely zapped his energy for the day. They've been wrapping presents for the past 3 hours and all he really wants to do is escape to the quiet sanctuary of his room, away from all the old Christmas carols warbling out of the speakers. Unfortunately, it's out of the question as there's still an enormous pile of unwrapped gifts on the living room carpet and Ginny probably won't let him go for _at least_ another hour. Harry gazes at Ginny's tiny form flat out on the carpet, a half-full glass of wine beside her as she concentrates on securing the edges of a parcel with Christmas-themed tape. Oh well, it's making her happy, at least.

Exactly an hour later, Harry's flat on his back on the floor, staring up at the darkened ceiling and the shadows projected by the Christmas tree lights. He gave up wrapping presents about twenty minutes ago but Ginny hasn't minded, especially as he keeps refilling her wine glass every time it gets emptied. They've both definitely stepped over the line into really tipsy, but at midnight on Christmas Eve, everyone's mood is pretty hyper. Probably. Well, not that it matters much anyway. Harry's already preparing himself for the alcohol consumption tomorrow, it being a Weasley Christmas and all. Enough firewhisky to go round, that's for sure. Harry picks up his phone and dials Draco's number.

'Merryyy Christmasss!' Harry yells when he hears a quiet 'hello' down the phone.

'Harry?' Draco's voice sounds sleep filled and slightly confused.

'Did I w-wake you? Just wanted to tell you that it's Christmasss now and so I'll see you soon,' Harry says, stumbling over his words.

'Yeah, not long now,' Draco laughs softly.

'Good. That's good. Yeah. Good,' Harry mumbles, watching as car headlights streak across the room.

'Erm, have you been drinking?' Draco's voice sounds oh-so-very far away.

'Lil bit,' Harry can feel his eyelids growing heavy, soothed by the sound of Draco's voice.

'Well, you should probably get some sleep. I seem to remember that Hermione wanted you over rather early,' Draco says faintly.

'Ughhhh, she's a tyrant. But yeah, bed sounds good. I have been up foreverrr,' Harry murmurs.

'Good to know your shopping trip went well,'

'Gonna go to sleep now, I think,' Harry says as he wanders into his room and flops back onto the bed.

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Harry,' Draco says gently.

'G'night,'


	17. Chapter 16

Harry wakes up on Christmas morning with a slight headache and his phone buzzing beside him.

'Hey,' he answers, voice thick and scratchy with sleep. An excited squeal echoes down the phone, making Harry wince and rub his temples. 'Bloody hell Hermione, is that you or an irritable parrot?'

'Harryyyyy! Happy Christmas! Go get Ginny,'

'Okay, okay,' Harry mumbles just before the door crashes open and Ginny bounds onto the bed, poking a sharp elbow into Harry's ribs as she scrambles for the phone.

'I heard,' she says to Harry, pressing a kiss on his cheek before yanking the phone up to her ear and emitting another painfully loud screech. Harry, just about done with the entire charade, buries his head under a pillow.

'Mione! Merry Christmas to you too! Yeah, he's fine. Just drank a bit too much wine last night, I think. Yeah, we're all ready for today. Sure, we can be at yours by then. Can't wait!' and with that last high-pitched squeal, she slams the phone violently against Harry's ear.

'Harry, love. You are going to be over here in an hour so get a move on cause me and Ron need some help getting everything shipshape. Also when is Draco meant to arrive?' Harry sits up reluctantly and tries to process Hermione's quick-fire orders.

'Erm, I don't know. I'll text him to make sure. Anyway, thanks for the wake-up call that I didn't ask for. See you in a bit, slave-driver,' Harry hands the phone back to Ginny before dragging himself out of bed towards the window and yanking back the thick curtains. As usual, no white Christmas for the London-dwellers. Just a thick layer of grey-blue cloud heavy with promised rain.

Later, in the kitchen with a mug of much-needed coffee in front of him, Harry rings Draco.

'Merry Christmas,' Draco's voice is warm and makes Harry smile widely.

'Hey there. Merry Christmas to you too. Just wondering what time you'll be over today. Hermione wants allllllll the details,' Harry says, dragging out his words into a slow drawl.

'Should be able to make it for around 11, if that's ok. I'm going to skype Pansy then get ready,'

'Good, good…,'

'Lost for words, are you, Potter?' Draco's snark is back, with just a hint of that Hogwarts sarcasm.

'Shut it, Malfoy,' Harry mumbles back, face flushing as memories come rushing back.

All he can hear is Draco's muffled laughter at the use of his surname. 'Okay, I'll behave. Anyway, how are you doing this morning,'

'Better. Little headache but that's about it. Sorry you had to experience a tipsy phone call,'

'Nah, no problem. It's quite funny to see usually-in-control Harry Potter inebriated. Will I get to see it tonight as well?'

'Probably. Any Weasley gathering ends with most of us completely drunk,' Harry grins ruefully.

'Alright, I need to start getting ready. I'll see you in a couple of hours,'

'Can't wait,' Harry ends the call and looks up to see Ginny carrying a huge mountain of previously wrapped presents into the kitchen. She looks miniscule, arms filled with huge boxes and sellotape stuck to the hem of her little black velvet mini. Even her sparkly tights have a ladder down the back, but as usual, she makes it work perfectly. Ginny gazes down at Harry's outfit and rolls her eyes, disappointment visible across her expression. Harry can't see anything wrong with the t-shirt and dark wash jeans that he is wearing but from the look on Ginny's face, it's not nearly appropriate for the occasion.

'Shoulda put tinsel on your glasses or something,' she mutters, brushing a couple of curls off his forehead. 'Well, at least you'll be wearing a paper hat for most of the day. Would it have killed you to just be a little bit festive?'

'I don't own anything festive, really. I throw away all the novelty t-shirts, or you nick them,' Harry protests.

'True enough,' Ginny muses, before snapping into action, producing colour coded bags for the present piles to be organised into. Harry sighs and stands up, mug in hand to go and help her.

In less than half an hour, they're walking down the road, bags in hand, towards Sofya's cafe. As part of their usual tradition, every Christmas morning, Harry and Ginny go into the cafe to wish seasons greetings and grab a coffee and freshly made panettone. Harry always loves this moment with them, it's a real _family_ moment. Just shows that a family can be found anywhere.

The shop bell jingles as they step in through the door into the warmth. Sofya rounds the corner from the kitchen and runs at them, streams of excited Italian pouring out of her mouth as she rushes to gather Ginny up in her arms. She then turns to Harry and kisses him soundly on both cheeks, ruffling his mass of curls and ranting in her usual fashion. Vincenzo also joins the group, twirling Ginny around and hugging Harry tightly. As they all talk at once, a gabble of voices sharing the news, Harry finds himself being steered (rather forcefully) into the back room and pushed down onto one of the sofas, Ginny landing with an _oomph_ beside him.

'So, _angeli,_ what have you two been getting up to? Long time, no see!' Sofya asks. 'What about your _bello_ Draco? He still doing you good?'

Harry blushes, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'Yeah, Sofya, we're still doing good. He's actually coming over to Hermione's today to be with all of us,'

'Ahh, lovely, lovely Hermione. When's she coming to see me, huh?'

'We'll let her know, Sofya. She's very busy at the moment,' Ginny chips in.

'That girl, she does too much. Busy, busy, all the time. She should slow down,' Sofya sighs and looks despairingly towards the heavens.

'You work all the time, Sofya,' Vincenzo smiles at his wife.

'Yeah, but my work, it's making people happy. It makes me happy. Is Hermione happy? See, Ginny is happy. That kind of work is good for a girl like you,' Sofya smiles approvingly at Ginny before turning her gaze on Harry.

'You, _figlio_ , how was your trip? No accidents?' She glares down at his still strapped-up fingers.

'Just a little one this time,' Harry smiles sheepishly, saluting her with the bandaged fingers.

' _Mon dio_ , Harry. You be careful out there. They are lunatics to send a lovely boy like you into the dangerous, dangerous world,' Sofya cries, irate. Vincenzo places a hand on her shoulder, calming her down from her tirade.

'Sofya, it is my job, I did sign up for the danger. I'm just a clumsy human being so whenever I'm hurt, it's usually completely my fault,' Harry grins.

'Well, look after yourself, _amore_. There would be nobody to eat my cakes if you weren't around. Speaking of…' She suddenly produces two huge paper bags stuffed with food. 'Panettone for today. Send my wishes to Hermione,'

In less than a minute, they're bundled out of the door and walking down the pavement towards Hermione and Ron's. Harry has an ear-splitting grin on his face as he juggles the four bags of presents that he is holding. Ginny sighs and smiles.

'Ahh, I just love them. People like that, they're so special. Actual angels,' she says, peering into the food stuffed bags with a look of bliss on her face.

Hermione and Ron's front steps are covered in ice, it's an adventure trying to get to the wreath-adorned door. Harry's feet are sliding out from underneath him and Ginny is laughing hysterically at his expression of pure terror when the door swings open to reveal Hermione's tiny form. She launches herself at Harry, making him stumble back into one of the white-painted pillars as he wraps his arms around her waist, brushing her huge mass of curls out of the way. Hermione kisses his cheek with an expression of pure, undulated happiness.

'Hey there, stranger,' she smiles up at him. 'You're looking good!'

'Who's looking good?' Ron comes up behind Hermione, pulling her into his arms after he gives Harry a hug.

'Harry. Don't you think he looks happier?' Hermione turns around to address Ron.

'He's happy because he's been hit by cupid's arrow!' Ginny says cheekily, nudging him with her shoulder and squealing as Harry puts her in a headlock. Still in that position, he drags her through the open door into Hermione and Ron's kitchen, their friends following behind with an amused expression on their faces.

Sitting on the living room sofa is none other than Charlie Weasley. Harry releases Ginny, who grumpily fixes her hair, and steps forward to greet him. Charlie's looking good, as tanned and untamable as ever, a world of difference from Draco's sleek, model-like looks. Bill and Fleur are also there, with little Victoire playing with some new toys. Across the room, is someone who makes Harry's heart burst with happiness. Teddy is here, squirming in the arms of Andromeda, who looks sick to death of the child's antics. Seeing Harry, he jumps out his grandmother's arms and runs towards him at full speed, crashing into Harry's legs with a force that almost knocks Harry off his feet. After gathering the blue-haired child up into his arms, Harry turns to see Hermione smiling up at him from the doorway, alarming tears filling her eyes. Harry takes a few steps towards her, but Teddy shrieks, noticing Ginny and wiggles out of his arms. When he looks back, all trace of tears are gone and instead, she is chatting to Fleur.

Molly and Arthur arrive a little while later, along with Neville and a few of Hermione's uni friends. The room grows louder, Teddy, as usual, the centre of attention as he enthralls people with his five year old attitudes and knowledge. Hermione is busy with a crowd of people in the kitchen, preparing way too much food as usual. There's a uni mate each side of Charlie, listening to his stories, and Harry smiles at the sight, new and old friends together again. The tree is almost engulfed by the huge pile of presents underneath and Fleur is frantically trying to steer Victoire away from the lit scented candles positioned on every surface. Harry's already been captured by Molly, and soundly told off about his bandaged fingers. Ginny has got her sights set on the same scholar boy who she flirted with at the engagement party. Just a classic Weasley Christmas.

When the doorbell rings again, Hermione catches Harry's eye and gestures towards the door. He stands up and begins walking towards the noise but is halted by a small body barrelling into his legs again.

'Comin' with you,' Teddy says as Harry picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, Teddy squealing with delight. Once Tedd's settled into a more comfortable position, little legs hooked around Harry's shoulders, they undo the latch and let the door swing open to reveal a frozen-looking Draco Malfoy, a black beanie pulled low over his hair. Harry stands there, just taking in the sight of him for probably far longer than is socially acceptable, until Teddy starts squirming around. Obviously, five is too old to be carried everywhere. The silence is broken by Draco, reaching a hand out towards Teddy.

'Hey there, little guy,' Draco says softly, the way one might talk to a frightened animal.

Teddy grabs his hand and shakes it, an air of importance surrounding him. 'I'm not little. I'm five now,'

'Yeah, Harry told me,' Draco crouches down to speak to Teddy, who has determinedly wriggled out of Harry's arms.

'Who are you?' Teddy asks, eyes filled with curiosity.

'I'm Draco. I'm a...friend of Harry's,'

'Boyfriend,' Harry cuts in quickly, seeing the uncertainty about what to call himself on Draco's face. A shocked expression replaces the uncertain one as Draco takes in Harry's proclamation, followed by a smile that spreads across Draco's entire face, causing his eyes to sparkle brightly. Harry can feel himself mimicking the smile as Teddy states a simple 'Cool,' and runs off, back into the warmth. Draco stands up to his full height again, grinning at Harry and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

'Little kids. Nothing fazes them,' Draco says, smiling widely.

Harry looks up towards the door frame, where some carefully positioned mistletoe hangs, just waiting for a moment like this. Draco follows his gaze upwards and starts to laugh, body shaking.

'Well, we can't disrespect the mistletoe, can we?'

'Hermione, that meddler. She's probably watching and laughing right now,'

'Shut up and kiss me, Harry Potter,'

Best. Christmas. Ever.

The Christmas meal is now over and everyone is flopped over the sofa's in the living room, watching Teddy and Victoire tear into the last of their presents. Grown-up parcels are also being handed round, at much more of a sedate pace than the kids. Harry is sleepy from wine, curled up next to an equally relaxed Ginny, who's still engaged in a frantic battle of lust-filled gazes with Hermione's friend. Draco is on his other side, slumped back into the sofa cushions and just watching the chaotic gathering. Hermione flounces over to plonk herself down in Harry's lap, while Ron wanders behind, with a pile of mixed presents, sitting down on the floor beside them. The sounds of Mariah Carey echo around the busy room. Hermione hands a silver wrapped present towards Harry, another to Ginny and a third to Draco. She then proceeds to bury through the pile, allocating which ones are for her and Ron.

Wrapping paper flies through the air as everyone opens their given gift. Hermione reveals a small, leather-bound book from Harry, worn and tattered at the edges with one word in gold ink decorating the cover. Love. She opens it to discover pages of drawings of her and Ron, throughout the years, in pencil, pen and paint. Flicking through the pages, she displays the book to Ron, tears once again welling up in her eyes. Harry grins at the reaction, heart swelling at the thought of the moments he has captured in that small notebook.

'So, for a long time now, you two have been in love. I started drawing it in Hogwarts, and just carried on the book. Thought you might like to see what's kept my belief in true love alive so long,' Hermione hurls herself onto his neck and buries her face into his t-shirt as Harry says those words.

Ginny opens up her parcel to receive spa vouchers and jewellery, carefully picked by Hermione. Draco gets artisan chocolates and a beautiful green and silver handmade scarf. Harry opens his to reveal a sketchbook, embossed with his initials and a voucher for the fancy tattoo parlour on Curtain Road.

'You've been talking for ages about getting some ink done, and my mate says this is the best place that he's been in,' Ron explains.

'Yeah, I've been thinking about it for ages now. Thank you, guys,' Harry says, heart full of gratitude.

'Me next,' Ginny screeches, passing Harry a neat parcel and gestures for one back. She casually throws the other's their presents, engrossed in the one sitting in front of her. Harry rips his open to find a load of clothes from Ginny's favourite little designer boutique and a salon voucher for a haircut.

'Ha ha,' Harry says sarcastically, waving the voucher in front of Ginny's nose. 'Clever,'

'Well, you do need it,'

The present cycle continues until it's Draco's turn. He hands Harry a tissue-wrapped present while Harry passes over a small, delicate one. Ripping his open, Harry finds a small envelope with Isle of Islay written on it. Inside is the details of a holiday cottage and a couple of ferry tickets.

'So, I thought, you haven't really had much of a holiday, what with them sending you to Yorkshire, so how about we go to the Hebrides for a few days? Just me, you and probably constant rain,' Draco grins at Harry's excited expression before starting to rip into his present. Inside, is a delicately shaped greenstone, hung on a leather band.

'It's a koru,' Harry explains. 'It's a Maori good luck symbol and is symbolic for new beginnings as well as hope and peace,' Draco picks it up, slipping it over his head so it rests on the soft fabric of his t-shirt. He then leans forward, pressing a soft kiss onto Harry's lips. Harry gets a bit carried away, kissing Draco back until Ginny starts making gagging noises, causing them to pull apart and both turn bright red. As the present opening continues, Teddy makes a running leap into Harry's lap, curling up with a stuffed toy wolf and promptly falling asleep. Draco and Ginny's expressions show that this action is absolutely the cutest thing ever.

The clock ticks on, the presents are all opened and both Teddy and Victoire are getting irritable. Hermione, ever the hostess, is offering round mince pies and topping up rapidly emptying wine glasses. Everyone is wearing a large, knitted jumper in assorted colours, thanks to Molly. Harry has never seen Draco more pleased than when he was handed a parcel from Molly too, contain a moss-green jumper with a gold D on the front. Even Teddy has a mini blue one. George has pioneered a huge game of drunken charades, which is conjuring up huge gales of tipsy laughter. Harry is happy watching everyone, with Draco's hand tucked into his and his godson on his lap. It's been a good day.

People don't start leaving until a good few hours later. Victoire throws a tremendous tantrum so Bill and Fleur bundle her hastily out the door, blowing kisses and wishing everyone a good rest of the night. Slowly, the others start peeling off into the night, carrying armfuls of gifts and leftover food. Molly kisses everyone tipsily, before being steered off by an equally drunk Arthur. The spirits are still high, even with only a handful of people left in the house. Hermione is rubbing her eyes, exhausted after a long day of shouting orders, so after giving everyone a hug and kiss goodnight, she disappears up the stairs to bed. Harry, still clutching Draco's hand, grabs Ginny on the way out. Once out on the cold, dark street, Ginny saunters off with her scholar catch, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

'Jesus, Ginny's certainly got some game,' Harry comments as they watch the couple walk away.

'Good for her. Not afraid to go for what she wants,' Draco murmurs back. 'Right, thank you so much for inviting me over. Best Christmas I've ever experienced and I loved meeting Teddy,'

'You'll have to come over when I'm babysitting him, then,' Harry absentmindedly replied, twisting his hands up into Draco's hair. He leans forward to chastely kiss Draco, who pulls Harry closer to deepen the kiss.

'I'm picking you up at 8 am in two days, so be packed, alright?' Draco mumbles against Harry's lips.

'Ok. Thank you, by the way, for organising it. It's going to be so much fun, alone in a cottage with you,' Harry says, leering slightly as Draco laughs and pushes him away.

'Get home safe, you. Please. I'll text you when I get back,' Draco says before pushing him in the direction Ginny left in. 'I'll see you soon,'

'Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy,'

'Merry Christmas, Harry Potter,'


	18. Chapter 17

The ferry sways from side to side, rolling over white capped waves as the rain splatters against the windows. Harry stands under the shelter, the wind and rain soaking his jacket as he stares at the view in awe. Draco, on the other hand, is looking decidedly green. The sea is a dark, furious grey, the sky is thick with stormy cloud and icy rain pours down in sheets. The only noise above the roaring wind is the squawk of seagulls and the smack of the boat hitting the incoming waves. They are the only people out on deck, everyone else is hidden in the cabin lounges to avoid the abysmal weather. Not that it matters, Harry is delighted to be out in the open, even if he's struggling to see past the raindrops on his glasses. He steps forward, out from under the shelter, directly into the wild weather and puts one hand on the railings to steady himself before the wind sweeps him off his feet. Draco lets out a squeak as Harry leans precariously over the rail, staring down at the boiling mass of water below. When Harry straightens up, he turns to Draco, smile quickly fading as he notices the look of pure terror on Draco's face.

'You ok?' Harry asks, rather stupidly.

'What do you think, Potter?' Draco replies, the comment lacking the bite it was meant to contain.

'You're not...scared, are you?' Harry says, trying to hold back a rather mean snigger.

'No shit, Sherlock,' Draco mutters grumpily, before the ferry lurches, throwing Harry backwards against Draco, who is now pinned very unceremoniously against the dripping wall.

'C'mon, let's go inside,' Harry says sympathetically, after seeing a look of pure disgust pass over Draco's features.

Inside, it's considerably better. The heat instantly steams up Harry's glasses as they stumble towards a couple of seats facing the windows. Draco looks much happier, now that there's a much less chance of drowning in stormy waters. It's been a long day for both of them. Harry had been dragged out of the house at an ungodly hour and into a waiting taxi after a fleeting goodbye from a sleepy Ginny. Draco had then proceeded to _refuse_ to let him get coffee (a serious crime), insisting that they were going to be late and that they needed to get their tickets. And once on the train, when Harry was finally coherent and wanting to say a _proper_ hello to the torturer who had woken him up far too early, Draco had promptly fallen asleep, leaving Harry with nothing to do except catch up with Supernatural on his phone.

The train to Glasgow was long, with lots of rain-drenched scenery and brown fields passing by. Once off the train, when Harry had, rather grumpily, shaken Draco awake, they trekked through the inclement city to find a Starbucks, only to realize that their train was leaving in ten minutes. This resulted in a mad dash to the Queen Street station, pulling their bags along behind them. The train coffee was shitty and mainly scalding water but at least Draco was awake, and happy to chat. This time, the two hour journey flew by as they got closer and closer to their destination. The weather in Oban was even worse, a storm brewing over the water. Draco took one look at the swelling waves and promptly refused to get on the waiting ferry. It took Harry a good ten minutes of cajoling and some whispered promises before they proceeded onto the boat. It had been Harry's idea to stand outside for a while, which resulted in an unhappy Draco, something Harry doesn't want on their first trip together.

'We're almost there, I think,' Harry says, leaning over to brush Draco's hair off his forehead.

'We better be almost there. I'm sick to death of being on this boat. It feels like the Titanic!' Draco grumbles, reaching over to grab Harry's hand.

'Poor baby,' Harry teases, winding his fingers with Draco's and leaning over to peck him on the forehead.

'Shut up, or I'm going to start regretting all of this,' Draco growls, waving his free hand at the interior of the boat, his face becoming more and more pissed off. Harry sighs, rolls his eyes and presses his lips against Draco's, who lets out a muffled 'mmph' as his tirade is interrupted.

There's a crackly announcement over the tannoy and they make their way to the lower cabin, bags in hand. Once off the ferry, Draco breaths a sigh of relief, his body visibly relaxing as his mood rockets up, despite the awful weather. As planned, there's a hire car waiting for them, a little red ford fiesta with the keys sitting on the dashboard. Harry loads the bags into the boot as Draco slips into the driver's seat, turning on the windscreen wipers in an attempt to actually see the road. The heating comes on, Harry breathing a sigh of relief as it starts to dry his damp curls, shedding his damp jacket onto the back seat. Draco, also, has a small smile on his face as he sets up directions to their rented cottage in his phone. Harry leans forward to fiddle with the radio, starching through station after station of static until he finally hears Ed Sheeran playing softly through the speakers. Draco starts the car, pulling out onto the river-like road and Harry leans back, contented.

It's dark by the time Draco's phone indicates that they have arrived at their cottage. Harry sits up, gazing into the total blackness surrounding them as gravel crunches under the tires. In the headlights, a small, whitewashed cottage is illuminated. Draco stops the car and grabs his jacket, gesturing for Harry to do the same. The rain has lessened but the wind is still fiercely strong, catching the edges of Harry's jacket and causing it to fly open. Draco walks up to the blue-painted front door, using his phone to check under the rock just to the left of where Harry is standing. Straightening up with a look of triumph on his face, Draco waves a set of keys around before fitting them into the series of locks on the door. With a click, the door swings open, revealing a pitch black interior.

Harry steps in, fumbling for the light switch and suddenly, the hallway is brightened. The room they are standing in is a porch, hooks adorning the wall for wet jackets. Draco stands beside Harry, closing the door softly behind them and shrugging off his jacket. Harry mimics him, kicking off his black converse and grabbing Draco's chilled hand, excitement coursing through his veins. Draco steps forward to lead the way, stepping onto wooden floorboards and opening the first door on the right. Door by door, they explore the little house with quiet comments and secret smiles. They discover a wetroom, a blue tiled bathroom, a kitchen/dining room with french doors leading out onto a patio and small garden, and a living room complete with a fireplace, a tv and a piano. Up the creaking staircase is another bathroom (this one tiled in green), a open-plan central study with floor to ceiling windows and a small bedroom tucked under the low roof. The entire house is nattily decorated, the lighting soft and inviting and Harry starts snapping pictures on his phone to send to Ginny. It's a perfect little hidey-hole.

Draco stands at the bedroom window, looking out over the darkened landscape. The view veiled, not a shape can be distinguished in the heavy darkness. Harry watches him, the light catching the tips of Draco's hair, happiness glowing in his grey-eyed gaze. This is good for both of them, escaping the city for a short while, getting their thoughts together. Harry has never been happier to spend a long weekend in solitude. Draco turns to look at him, laughter in his eyes as Harry captures his gaze, confused. Draco stalks towards him, body as lithe as a hunting tiger, while Harry stays rooted to the spot. When Draco is flush against his body, Harry gazes at his lips, relishing the feel of Draco's arms around his waist. Draco leans in, closer, closer and Harry's desperately waiting for that eclectic moment when their lips meet. Which never comes. Draco shoves Harry backwards and Harry falls, pulling Draco with him. They land on the bed, deep in the thick feather duvet, a tangle of limbs. Draco's giggling madly at Harry's shocked expression. The giggles are abruptly cut off by Harry pinning Draco to the be with the brunt of his body weight and proceeding to silence Draco with his mouth. They're both happy now.


	19. Chapter 18

Harry falls asleep on the train home, face pressed against Draco's shoulder. The train rocks backwards and forwards, the lights low as the darkened scenery slides by. He's tired, so tired but happy. Emotionally exhausted after the best weekend of his life. He's had so much fun, and gained enough good memories to last a lifetime. Harry's not thrilled for it to be over but work beckons for both him and Draco. Holiday over and back to skipping meetings and coffee with Ginny on her balcony. Draco's excited to get back to a warm house without the need to pile on jumpers. The island wind was arctic. Harry's just pleased that they got to spend this time together.

The journey rushes by and before long, Draco's shaking his shoulder as the train draws up in the almost empty Kings Cross. The freezing air that meets them off the train is less than pleasant, but with Draco's hand in his, Harry feels warm all over. They hurry towards the taxi ranks, not wanting to venture down into the underground tunnels at this time of night. THe back of a black cab is dark and Harry, feeling sleepiness overcoming him, curls up against Draco, tucking his face into Draco's neck. Draco chuckles tiredly and wraps his arms tightly around Harry, savouring each other's body warmth. Headlights sweep across them as the taxi slips between rows of late-night traffic.

The taxi stops first at Draco's house. Draco gently untangles himself from Harry and stands up, yanking his bag onto the pavement and tugging Harry out after him. They stand underneath a yellow streetlight, saying their goodbyes. Harry's too tired to form a coherent sentence so he buries his face in Draco's shoulder, hugging him tightly as Draco presses a kiss into Harry's hair. When his grip finally loosens, Draco shoves him gently in the direction of the taxi, blowing Harry a small kiss.

'Text me, alright?'

'Sure,' Harry mumbles.

'Okay. Love you,'

A warm feeling fills Harry's chest as he takes in the flyaway comment. 'Love you too,'

The taxi ride is quick, the streets getting darker and darker as they move away from the traffic filled roads. In no time at all, he's stumbling up the steps to his flat, dragging his bag behind him. The hallway light flickers softly, reflecting off Harry's glasses as he fumbles with the key in the lock. The apartment is pitch black and completely freezing. Flicking the light switches on, Harry wanders into the living room to find the window wide open, the curtains fluttering in the icy breeze. He walks slowly over to close it, tiredness fogging up his brain. The street is dark, streetlights creating yellow puddles of light on the pavement. The occasional car travels by, the engine noise fading off into the distance. The wind sends shivers down his neck but it feels good on his face, refreshing. He leans out further, watching the faint lights of an underground train crossing a bridge. The night is interspersed with fading sirens but the silences in between are deadly quiet. The city is sleeping. Harry starts to shake, his body reacting to the arctic wind ruffling his hair, so he pushes the window shut with a bang, tugging the curtains over before turning the heating up higher.

He leaves his bag in the middle of the hallway. Harry's room is equally cold, so after tugging a crumpled t-shirt and checked pyjama bottoms out of his drawers and quickly brushing his teeth, he makes his way into Ginny's room. As usual, she is curled up in a ball in the centre of the bed. Harry can hear a portable heater whirring away in the corner of the room. Typical. Hearing noise, Ginny sleepily lifts her head, grinning widely at Harry and moving over in bed. He climbs into the offered spot, leaning over to give her a hug, chuckling at her squeals.

'Oh my god! You're freezing!'

'Yeah, who's fault is that? You left the window open!'

'Good thing you closed it then,' She says, snuggling under the covers. 'Did you have a good time?'

'The best,' Harry murmurs, his eyes closing.

'That's good,' Ginny's voice is faint and Harry finally lets sleep overcome him.

Harry doesn't get up until midday. Ginny left at seven, wriggling out of bed and leaving a cup of coffee for him on the bedside table. It went cold a long time ago. Right now, he is lying in bed, covers pulled over his face, trying to put off having to get up. His phone buzzed a couple of times but Harry doesn't care. His body's weary and he's happy just to lie there with the room out of focus. He's got time off until after New Years, thank god. Plenty of time to, well, do nothing. It's not been a particularly strenuous year but after February's disaster, he's really appreciated any time off.

Eventually, he gets up, dragging himself into the shower and slumping at the kitchen table with his phone and a fresh cup of coffee. There's a few endearing texts from Draco, which makes him smile, before replying. There's also a slightly alarming one from Hermione, which just says ' **be ready** ' Harry's not sure if he wants to know what she's talking about. He answers an email from Adam, forwarding a couple of dates to the Ministry in regards to days off and delightedly texts Andromeda about a day with Teddy. The house is far too quiet for his liking so he turns the radio on, grateful for the incessant background chat.

HIs sketchbook is lying abandoned on the table, but Harry finds that he doesn't have the energy to draw. Instead, he sits there, staring into space, cradling a mug of coffee. He's been doing this for approximately an hour when there's an almighty thump as the front door opens and crashes into his bad from last night, left in the hallway. Harry stares in shock as Hermione swears sweetly, giving his bag a violent kick as she wrestles out of her belted jacket.

'Harry!,' She smiles, rushing over to wrap her arms around his neck.

'Mione? I thought you didn't have a key for this place?' Harry looks confusedly at her.

'Oh, I didn't,' She says cheerfully. 'But while you were gone, me and Ginny made some spare copies,'

'Why?' Harry asks.

'Oh, y'know. If something happens,' Hermione says airily.

'Oh ok. Erm, you want something to drink, to eat?'

'Oh, no, no, no. We've got a busy day!' Hermione looks thrilled, tugging Harry up out of his seat and towards the front door.

'Hermione, what do you mean? Where are we going?' Harry says, hesitation clear in his body.

'Oh, just shopping, out for lunch, that kind of thing,'

'Ugh, Mione. Could you tell me first, please? I don't like you making plans for me,'

'Sorry, but admit it. If I'd asked you, you would've refused. Sometimes, Harry, spontaneity is the best option,' Hermione grins and ruffles his hair.

'Ok, then. Drag me wherever you want to go,' Harry mumbles, resignedly.

Four hours of hardcore, Hermione-style, Soho shopping has left Harry completely exhausted. They're currently sat in a tiny, vintage tearoom down a backstreet, enjoying a typical afternoon tea of milky tea and scones. The multitude of bags by their feet are going to be hell to get home but Hermione's happy. She dragged Harry to pretty much every shop in the area, saying that 'it was totally necessary because _just look_ at what he's wearing'. Harry, doesn't see the point, to be honest. Give him a cotton t-shirt anyday.

'Right, Ginny's asking when you'll be back and if you're seeing Draco tonight,' Hermione looks up from her phone.

'Not seeing him tonight, he's round at Pansy's house. Tell her that I'll be home soon, if we leave straight after this,'

'Oh, did I forget to mention? You've got a haircut booked at my usual hairdressers,' Hermione says innocently.

Harry rolls his eyes in exasperation. 'Tell me Hermione, the next time you go around organising my life,'

'Aww, sorry but you need it. It's far too long and you look shabby,'

'I always look shabby, nothing strange there,'

Hermione huffs. 'Well, let's get you sorted out, then,'

Harry isn't back home until gone 11 o'clock. He got his haircut, then Hermione mentioned that Ron and Ginny were meeting them for dinner. So he then had to socialize for far too long, and just as he was going to escape, Hermione decided that he should go back to their house for god knows what. And then he definitely wasn't able to escape. There was some wine drinking and some chat, and some more drinking. But it was nice, to spend time with his family, his favourite people. So by the time Ginny and Harry returned to the house, he was so tired that he just had time to shove the bags unto his wardrobe and crawl into bed, shooting Draco off a quick goodnight text.

Harry's missing his youth and the ability to stay up long into the night. Seems like nowadays all he does is sleep and drink coffee. Aah, the life of a busy adult. How fun. Harry certainly wishes Teddy won't get stuck in this incessant circle of work, drink, sleep, work, drink, sleep. It gets boring after a while. There's only one person who makes Harry want to live life to its fullest nowadays. Harry can't seem to manage it on his own anymore.


	20. Chapter 19

Harry can feel the dark clouds before he even wakes up. They hang around the darkened ceiling of his room, making his mind foggy and body heavy. He's tethered to the bed by memories that float carelessly in and out of his dreams. Ginny's alarm goes off shrilly next door, dragging him out of a restless nightmare filled with long-lost ghosts. His subconscious is filled with the past, one that he's always trying to escape. Ginny wanders through, looking sleepy in a huge sweatshirt and messy hair. She sits down quietly on the edge of the bed, leaning over to stroke a hand through Harry's curls, sighing as he rolls away from her towards the wall.

'Oh, Harry, sweetheart. I'm sorry,' Ginny's voice is laced with sadness. Harry doesn't move, open eyes staring blankly at the walls. He's too tired for this. Too tired for any interaction whatsoever. He wants to let his eyes close, but is too scared of the familiar faces waiting in his subconscious. The only option is to tug the duvet higher over his head and zone out. Out, out back to the better days to send the demons away and just give him some _peace_ for once! Ginny leaves just after, in a rush for work as usual, leaving him with a swift kiss and a sympathetic glance. Just as Harry's anticipating the jarring slam of the front door, she races back in with a mug of coffee in her hands, placing it on the bedside table next to his phone. She gestures at the phone.

'Harry, I'm just a call away and so is Hermione, Luna, Sofya, Adam and Draco. You may think that you're alone but you're really not. We can help you, honey. You've just got to ask for it,' She smiles softly before whirling out the room, slamming their front door behind her.

Harry rolls onto his side, staring at the cup as steam curls up in wisps into the cold air. He stares at it until the cup goes stone cold and his phone flashes with unread messages. He stares at it until he drifts back off into a light sleep.

There's an annoying knocking sound that drags him out of a grey-tinted dream. Harry groans and buries his face in his pillow, willing it to stop. It doesn't, the persistent noise continuing until he gets up and starts to walk towards the front door. Without his glasses on, everything is blurred, as if the apartment was filled with a thick, obscuring fog. He stumbles a few times but makes it to the door, yanking it open with tired irritation. Harry's fully expecting some young, startled delivery guy with a parcel containing _another_ new pair of shoes for Ginny. He's not expecting a sheepish Draco, standing awkwardly on the doorstep.

'Er, sorry. You haven't been answering your phone and I rang Ginny but she doesn't have the spare key, she says it's in your wallet and I did knock a while ago but you weren't answering so I waited and asked the neighbours down on the second floor but you guys don't have a landline anymore so I just had to knock and I'm really sorry if you got woken up but Ginny told me you'd be up already so…'

Draco trails off, waiting expectantly for a reply. Harry rubs a hand slowly over his face but doesn't say anything, just staring at the floor under his bare feet. Finally, he steps back, gesturing Draco into the hallway before retreating back into his room. As Draco hangs his jacket up, Harry reappears with his glasses on and an old woolen blanket tugged round his shoulders. The look on his face makes Draco's heart ache in sympathy, Harry looks vulnerable and haunted all at once. The mood in the flat is dismal, which is making Draco nervous. He knows exactly how a mood like this can drag you down and swallow you whole.

'Right, do you want a drink?' Draco says, injecting false cheer into his tone.

Harry shakes his head, before slowly walking over to slump down on the sofa, turning his face away from where Draco is standing.

'Okay, I'm making you coffee,' Draco replied determinedly, walking swiftly into the kitchen before Harry can protest.

He walks back into the living room with two steaming cups to find Harry's pulled the blanket over his head and is in the process of going back to sleep.

'Hey, c'mon, I've come over to see you, please stay awake. Here, drink this. Don't zone out on me now,' Draco says desperately.

Harry finally turns his head to look Draco in the eyes. 'Sorry,' He says, voice sounding scratchy and tired. 'I'm just not having the best day,'

To Draco's surprise and panic, he sees Harry's eyes filling with glassy tears. 'Hey now, it's ok. It's all ok. Come here. It's ok,' He murmurs nervously as Harry leans over and clings tightly to him. If only Ginny was here. Or Hermione. Or someone who actually knows what to do in this situation

It's Harry who finally breaks the hug, leaning back with a sad expression. 'I-I'm sorry. It's just there's a lot of bad stuff in my head at the moment. But every day is one step closer to being back on track, so I shouldn't have long to wait,'

'Y'know what? Let's not talk about it. Let's do something to distract you instead. Have you seen any Blackadder?'

Harry shakes his head.

'What? Oh, you've missed out. It's only the greatest British comedy series ever. Four series of Rowan Atkinson in the craziest situations. It's Pansy's favourite, so she's made me watch every episode ever made,' Draco grins, having found something he can happily talk about.

They curl up on the sofa with the blanket draped over them, as Draco scrolls through Netflix. Harry slips his cold hand into Draco's as he leans against Draco's shoulder. For once, the company is welcome.

They watch episode after episode, stopping briefly for Draco to order Thai takeaway and attempt to get Harry to eat some. After a while, Ginny gets home, gasping in jealousy at the takeout boxes and their lazy positions on the couch. She joins them, lying almost on top of Harry with her feet pushed into Draco's lap, laughing happily at the jokes. This gives Harry a bright glimmer of happiness, as there is nothing that pleases him more than Ginny having a good time, especially after all the shit she's put up with over the years. She has a 'Carry on' mindset unlike Harry's, which is much more a 'Dwell in the past' one.

Dinner is reheated takeout, so Ginny and Draco eat while Harry aimlessly pushes his Pad Thai round the plate until Ginny rescues him, sweeping the plate off the table and ushering him and Draco back into the living room. A movie is put on, Star Wars, Harry thinks but he's not paying attention. He's thinking about how different everything would have been if he'd been born Muggle, or at least normal. Draco seeks out his hand in the dark.

'I can hear you think. Stop it, Harry. Just live right now, without the what-ifs. I know I sound cliche, but we can't go back and change what happened, we've just got to carry on,' Draco says, his voice growing serious.

Harry squeezes his hand in reply.

Draco's glowing phone screen indicates that the minutes have ticked past midnight. Harry's eyes are half closed as he gazes out the window, watching the red lights of a plane in the distance. Ginny went to bed a while ago, her early shift weighing her down. As tired as he is, Draco drags himself up off the sofa as Harry turns to look at him in confusion.

'Where are you going?'

'I've got to get home,'

'Oh,'

Harry pauses, twisting the blanket in his hands.

'Stay here?' He asks quietly, his voice uncertain.

Draco thinks for a minute. The darkness outside is cold and empty, just like his house will be when he returns. Being with Harry seems much nicer.

'Ok,'

Harry falls asleep much quicker than he ever has on a day where his head is filled with clouds. This probably has something to do with the blonde-haired distraction lying next to him, their limbs intertwined under the warm covers. Moonlight spills across the ceiling but Harry stops looking for shadows and instead focuses on the the rise and fall of Draco's chest, which lulls him to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Sunlight spills through the gap in the curtains. Outside, the city is quietly murmuring in it's usual morning fashion. Harry smiles, stretches languidly and pushes his hair from his eyes, sitting up to slip his glasses onto his nose. Draco, from the other side of the bed, buries his face into the pillow and groans at Harry's attempt to get up. His arm curls round Harry's waist, dragging him back down into bed. Harry starts to grin, looking at Draco's sleepy expression and the annoyance in his eyes from being woken up. The open window lets in a breeze that rustles the curtains and makes the room smell like spring. The room is peacefully silent, punctuated by soft breaths and the faint shift of the duvet under restless limbs.

Draco has been staying over a lot lately, ever since the day he arrived to drag Harry out the deep, dark pit of despair. Harry, ever the loner, has found that he adores the extra company, especially as Ginny is working all the time nowadays, only coming home to crash for a few hours before running out again. There's something so comforting about being assured that if you fall, somebody is ready to help you up. The demons hiding in the dark have retreated slightly too, this spring is proving to be a new era for Harry Potter. He's starting to leave the shadows behind.

Draco has been staying over at Harry's a lot lately. Harry's obviously been struggling and it's been helping Draco too, having someone close at all times. He's falling fast for Harry's sensitive soul, the tight bonds he has with his friends and family, the way he can never decide on a movie, the faraway look in his green eyes when he's gathering inspiration for a new drawing. Draco's nightmares have eased and he feels lighter, happier these days. It feels like the start of a new age for Draco Malfoy.

They lie there, limbs intertwined, as the city awakes around them. Ginny's footsteps can be heard softly padding around the kitchen and soon the smell of coffee drifts in through the slightly opened door. Music starts up, Ginny's favourite acoustic playlist playing faintly in the distance. Draco sits up and stretches like a cat, brushing strands of soft white-blonde hair out of his eyes, grinning at a still-sleepy Harry with half-shut eyes. Harry follows, rolling out of bed and grabbing Draco's abandoned hoodie to slip on over his thin t-shirt. It may be spring but the morning air is yet to warm up. Draco starts to chuckle softly, eyes crinkling as he takes in Harry's dishevelled morning appearance.

'What, Malfoy?' Harry says, mock-impatiently.

'It's just...your hair, it looks like you've been dragged backwards through a hedge,' Draco laughs. Harry gives his shoulder a light shove, enough to Make Draco stumbled slightly before tugging him into a warm embrace and kissing Draco's neck.

'You're lucky you're unbearably cute, or I'd throw you out for insulting my hair,'

'Ginny would just let me straight back in again, and you know it. She likes me more than you,' Draco replies cheekily.

'Shut it, you,' Harry grins.

They walk into the kitchen to find Ginny fully dressed in a mock fifties dress patterned with cherry blossom, with perfectly done makeup and hair plaited in an elaborate style. She's spinning around the kitchen in bare feet, humming at the top of her voice until she crashes, rather ungracefully, into a surprised Draco. Draco wastes no time in lifting Ginny up into the air, making her squeal loudly.

'Why are you all dressed up, Miss Weasley?' Draco asks, with a squirming Ginny still wrapped up in his arms. Ginny promptly kicks him until he drops her with an 'ouch!'

'We're going on a road trip!' She sings happily, giving Harry a dazzling grin.

'Whoa, let me process that in five minutes,' says Harry as he wanders over to the table and pours himself a cup of coffee. With the mug in hand, he turns back around. 'We're doing what?'

'Max wants to take me to Brighton today and I thought you two could come too!'

'Okay, first of all, you're way too cheerful for this time in the morning. Second, who the hell is Max? Thirdly, I'm not really up for crashing one of your dates. Finally, do you ever tell me about something before you plan it?' Harry knows he sounds grumpy but it is too early for Ginny's manic happiness.

Ginny rolls her eyes sassily. 'The reason I don't tell you what we're doing is because you always say no!. This is my first day off in ages and I wanted to spend it with you. I thought it would be nice to drive to Brighton together and pretend it's summer. Max is that guy I was telling you about on Tuesday,'

Max. Harry only remembers him as the _really really hot one on the third floor at work,_ as described by Ginny. Well, he can already see both Draco and Ginny looking at him pleadingly. They all need a day out. Harry's been at the offices most days, completing the paperwork for every Auror mission this month. A drive to the beach with Draco might be the perfect antidote to the long days cooped up with piles of forms. Harry reaches out to Draco, curling an arm around his waist and pulling Draco into his side.

'Go on then,' he says, watching Ginny's face light up with excitement.

'C'mon then, you two. Time to get ready then. Max will be here to pick us up soon. Ooh, I'm so excited,' Ginny squeaks before rushing out of the room. Harry and Draco look at each other with amusement.

Tendrils of steam from the shower curl into Harry's room as he dries off his hair and throws on his usual t-shirt and jeans. Glasses on, hair pushed over his scar and he's ready, slipping on a light cotton hoodie in Gryffindor red. Draco enters the room in a white towel slung low on his hips, pushing wet hair off his face. Harry stare so intensely at him, faint pink begins to creep over Draco's cheeks and neck.

'Um, I forgot to bring a bag with clothes over from my place, can I borrow some?' Draco says sheepishly. Harry nods absently, focused entirely on the smooth pale skin of Draco's torso.

Ten minutes later and they're outside on the kerb. Draco's wearing the t-shirt Ginny got Harry for his birthday a couple of years ago. Plain black with Harry's Quidditch number in red and gold on the back. Harry feels a smug sense of satisfaction when he sees it, and Draco can't stop smirking. Harry intertwines his fingers with Draco's, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

'You look pretty good in my clothes, Malfoy. I should have given you my Quidditch jumper when we were back in Hogwarts,' Draco only smiles, loudly kissing Harry's cheek.

A can draws up beside them and Ginny squeals, running towards it and waving frantically to the guy in the front. Harry notices Draco gazing enviously at the cute red convertible and grins. Boys and their toys. Harry never learnt to drive, firmly sticking to his argument that it was better to make use of London's public transport system rather than be a danger on the road. Ron's often laughed at him, saying Harry's still scared from the incident in second year at Hogwarts.

They slide into the back seats while Max turns round to greet them. Ginny's gazing at him with stars in her eyes and Harry tries not to smirk as he shakes the guy's hand. It's been a while since he's seen Ginny blush. The sunroof is down, and the spring sun is warming up quickly. As Ginny plugs in her phone and presses play on her favourite Son Mieux album, the car pulls out onto the road.

The drive out of London is serene as houses make way for rolling green fields. Harry stares out of the window, hand in Draco's as Ginny chatters ten-to-the-dozen with Max in the front. Draco's hair blows in the breeze as he leans back, eyes closed, listening to the music. Harry can't resist taking a couple of photos of the look of pure bliss on his face.

The drive is over all too soon, punctuated by Ginny's loud yell of 'Oh look! The sea!' as they round a corner and spot it at the end of the hill, sparkling bright blue. They drive down quiet streets through a make of sandy coloured buildings before parking by the promenade. Ginny grabs Harry's hand and drags him in the direction of the sea like an excited child. Draco laughs, following them in their desperate dash. Once on the beach, Max grabs Ginny, swinging her up into his arms and setting off towards the water's edge, ignoring her delighted screams. Draco rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry's hand as they look around at the old pier and row of shops on the promenade. It's been years since Harry's been here, not since Ron, him and Hermione came down here for a weekend away a good few years ago. He'd forgotten the serenity and quaintness of the seaside city. Draco starts to walk forward, tugging Harry with him as they make their way slowly down the stony beach.

They reach Ginny, who by this point is up to her knees in the waves, shoes abandoned a little way up the beach. Her grin is one of pure delight, hair contrasting strongly against the vibrant blue water. Water soaks the hem of her dress, splashing her arms and face as she laughs. Harry's almost tempted to join her, until she kicks water his way and tiny icy droplets soak into his shirt.

'How have you not got frostbite already?' Draco asks, chuckling at her antics.

'When you grow up with six brothers, you learn to not mind a bit of cold water,' she replied as another wave splashes her from head to toe.

Ginny plays in the water, eventually persuading Max to join her as Draco and Harry sit on the beach, enjoying the sun. After an hour, the ice-cream shop on the promenade tempts them, so Ginny, complaining that the stones are too sore to walk on with bare feet, corrals Harry into giving her a piggyback up the beach. When Ginny's feet are dry enough to put her shoes back on, they walk along the promenade with ice-creams in hand, dodging the occasional frisbee or overexcited dog. The sun makes the stone buildings glow with warmth, and it sees like the entire city population is outside enjoying the weather. Harry feels happy, as he watches Draco and Ginny argue about pointless little things like they always do. This is a normal he could happily live with.

They don't go home until the sun starts to set, glowing orange over the sea. Fish and chips were eaten on the beach, watching the sunset turn the clouds pink and edge them with gold. Ginny is exhausted, almost asleep on Max's shoulder as he starts the car up. Draco leans into Harry, his hair smelling like the seaside and familiar mint hair gel. Draco's pale hand in Harry's tanned one. The breeze makes Harry's t-shirt flutter, spreading a slow trail of goosebumps over his skin as he pulls Draco in tighter. Max puts the roof up as the sky turns a deep blue and the last traces of orange disappear over the horizon. The car's slight movement makes Harry's eyelids flutter and when he looks down, he realizes that Draco is already asleep. It really had been a long day.

The car draws up outside Harry's flat, jolting him awake. The air outside the car is sharply cold, making Harry shiver as he shakes a drowsy Draco awake. Max carries a fast-asleep Ginny in his arms as they make their way up the stairs. She's deposited on the sofa amongst a nest of cushions, hair fanned out as she sleeps peacefully. Max kisses her softly and turns around to grin tiredly at Harry.

'She's special, that one,' Harry says jokingly, jerking his chin at the sleeping Ginny.

'Trust me, I know,' Max says, gazing at her. He nods at Harry and leaves the flat. A few minutes later, Harry can hear the noise of a car engine start up and drive away. Ginny mumbles, turning over and burying her face deeper into the cushions. Harry spreads a blanket over her before stumbling into his room. Draco is fast asleep on top of the duvet, hair ruffled and face relaxed in sleep. His borrowed clothes are draped carelessly around the room, thrown off in the seconds before falling asleep. Harry grins sleepily and within a few minutes, is fast asleep beside him.


	22. Chapter 21

The air is cold in the early morning as Harry sits on Ginny's balcony, cradling a mug of tea. He hasn't slept properly for days, instead he tosses and turns every night, unable to drift off. Draco has been staying over less and less, tied down by a huge amount of extra work, so they've not been seeing each other as much. Harry's been doing only desk work, but it's dull and he's been getting more and more bored with each day that passes. Ginny's been working night shifts, and Harry feels like he never sees her anymore. Thank god for Hermione, who's been checking up on him regularly, bringing him food and meeting him at Sofya's to chat and drink coffee.

Ginny climbs through the open window onto the balcony, sleepy eyed. She's bundled up in a huge, fluffy dressing gown to protect against the bite in the air. The tops of the buildings around them are turning gold as the sun rises. Ginny reaches over to grab Harry's cup of tea, slumping down onto the seat beside him.

'Hey, you. How long have you been up?' Ginny asks, tiredly.

'Not too long, maybe a couple of hours. Couldn't sleep,'

Ginny looks concerned, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she looks at the street below for a few minutes before asking 'what time are we meeting Hermione today?'

'I said twelve but i'm guessing she'll be early so we should probably leave by eleven,'

'Ok then. And Harry, please wear something nice. You've been wandering around in your old clothes for days now. You know how Hermione worries,'

Harry nods meekly, before climbing back through the window, empty cup in one hand.

After taking a quick shower which did nothing to get rid of the fog in his brain, Harry sits on his bed, staring at the framed photo on the wall. It's an old one of him, Hermione and Ron in first year. He's beaming at the camera with the biggest grin on his face. It makes Harry happy to think back to those days because in between all the bad times, the best memories were made. Tearing his gaze away from the photo, Harry picks up his sketchbook, scrabbling for a sharpened pencil in his bedside drawer. A face begins to appear on the paper, the one he's been drawing again and again for the past eight months. Icy eyes, blonde hair, soft smile. But this one's different, somehow. The person on the paper looks distant, detached, almost sad.

Harry flips over the page, annoyed. A new drawing begins to take shape, this one of Ginny on the bench seat in Hermione's garden. She's in one of her patterned dresses, eyes bright, mid-laugh as she leans into the tall shape of Max beside her. This memory is from a few weeks ago when the weather was warm enough for an impromptu picnic at Hermione and Ron's. Draco couldn't make it, something about meeting up with Pansy. This had upset Harry, who pretended everything was fine until Hermione had called him out on his false happiness later that day.

Harry's phone buzzes from the windowsill and he leaps up to grab it, slumping back when he finds a snapchat from Adam, instead of the text from Draco he's been expecting. Harry opens the app to find a message that simply reads:

 **Seb and I broke up.**

Harry vaguely remembers Seb as Draco's friend from work, and Adam's boyfriend of 5 months. They first met at the nightclub where Harry ran into Draco back in November. He's seen Adam and Seb a few times since that meeting and it seemed like they were a great couple. It was a shock to see Adam, the serial one-night-stander, in a proper relationship, but Harry soon got over it when he realized how good they were together. Seb was friendly if a bit quiet, but overall seemed like a good guy.

 **What happened?** Harry asks, before waiting for his friend's reply.

 **He said he wasn't happy with our relationship anymore**

 **When did you break up?**

Adam takes a couple of minutes before replying: **On tuesday. We were talking about moving in together a few weeks ago but obviously he wasn't 100% ready**

 **U ok?**

 **Ish. I feel it's my fault cause i'm always at work and i didn't notice he was upset.**

 **Broke up, or just a break?**

 **We're not together anymore. He told me he wanted out.**

Harry's heart sinks at the thought of his friend hurting. **Want to come round later and get drunk?**

 **Sure. See you at seven.**

Ginny pops her head round the door to remind Harry that it's almost eleven. She stops short when she sees the look on his face.

'What's wrong?' she asks, concerned.

'Adam broke up with his guy. He's coming over later,' Harry says, grabbing his jacket before heading out into the hallway to grab his pair of battered Vans.

'Aww, that's a shame. I liked Seb. Hermione will be upset. She was so happy when they started going out. She worries about him,'

'Yeah, well. Things don't last forever, obviously. Come on, we'll be late,'

Ginny wobbles down the stairs in red satin heels that she says make her feel 'royal'. Harry's tried reasoning with her that they're ridiculous for lunch out, but she won't listen. She only says that they are the perfect match for her dress and he wouldn't get it because he has no sense of style. They end up having to catch a cab because Ginny's worried she's going to break her ankles going down the Underground escalator. Typical.

They arrive at the little restaurant a few minutes before twelve, and Harry's not surprised to see Hermione and Ron sitting at a table in the window. Always early. Ginny squeals and rushes forward as soon as they walk in, ferociously hugging Hermione. Ron reaches out to give Harry a hug, before guiding Hermione back to her seat and passing a menu to Ginny.

'It feels like we haven't seen you both in ages!' Hermione squeals, reaching across the table to squeeze Harry's hand.

'That's because you haven't,' Ginny rolls her eyes playfully. 'I'm always working!'

'Shouldn't you be at work today, Ron?' Harry asks, studying the menu.

'Took the day off, as we have something to tell you two,' Ron grins down at Hermione, who blushes.

Harry, looks up, intrigued. Hermione opens her mouth to answer, just as the waiter appears.

'Are you guys ready to order?'

After quickly ordering their food and drinks, Ginny claps her hands excitedly.

'Now, what were you saying? Ooh, I love surprises,' she says happily.

'Well,' Hermione starts. 'You two are the first to know this. We've planned to tell everyone a bit later, at the wedding, so this is confidential information. Ok?'

Ginny waits, breathless before snapping 'Hurry up then, tell us!'

Hermione smiles widely, looking at Harry as she says 'I'm pregnant,'

'WHAT?' Ginny screeches. The entire restaurant goes quiet, staring over at them as Ginny launches herself across the table to hug Hermione. 'I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!'

Ron and Harry both laugh at Ginny's insane display of affection. Harry turns to congratulate the couple himself and stops short when he sees Ron's shining eyes and Hermione's delighted smile. The very picture of happiness. Hermione grabs Harry's hand and declares:

'And you're going to be an uncle,'

Their food arrives and they eat, with Ginny chattering ten to the dozen, asking Hermione question after question. Harry sits quietly, enjoying the happy atmosphere surrounding them.

After lunch, Ginny goes off to meet Max, leaving Harry to walk back by himself. When he finally arrives home, the flat is cold and empty, the only sound a faint ticking from the clock in the kitchen. Harry fishes his phone out of his pocket to find a missed call from Draco but instead of calling him back, he leaves his phone on the table, wandering through to the kitchen to put on the kettle. In an attempt to banish the silence filling every room, he puts on some music, but hardly listens to it as he drifts from room to room, mug of tea in his hands.

He eventually ends up back on the balcony, gazing at the street below and thinking. He's happy for Ron and Hermione of course, but there's a niggling thought in the back of his brain that keeps on reminding him about the lack of happiness in his own life at the moment. He wasn't made to be stuck at a desk day in, day out, so maybe that's the current problem. Maybe he should ask Adam about a new mission. Maybe it's a purpose he needs. Ginny found her purpose, and look how happy she is.

Speak of the devil, Harry's phone buzzes and he picks it up to see Ginny's name flash across the screen. He answers it warily.

'Hey,'

'Hey you, what are you doing right now?'

'Not much, sitting on the balcony. Why?'

'Just wondering. You were kinda spaced out at lunch. How are you feeling?'

'Fine. Tired, I guess,'

Ginny sighs. 'You always are. Maybe you should see someone about your insomnia'

'No, I'm fine. Anyway, I'm thinking about asking for a new mission,'

'Oh Harry,' Ginny sounds disappointed. 'Why? Does Draco know,'

'Why should he need to know?' Harry answers defensively. 'It's my life, isn't it?'

Yeah, but your decisions affect everyone else, remember,' Ginny's voice is gentle, like she's speaking to a toddler.

'I can make up my own mind, Ginny. This is my profession. This is what I do,'

'Putting yourself in danger is not an effective way to make you feel alive, Harry. It's risky and stupid, you know this. This is not the time for another one of your 'self-destruct' missions,' Ginny's voice rises in pitch.

'I really don't think it's your decision to make,' Harry is surprised by the ice in his own voice. 'I'm an adult, not an 11 year old boy. I have control over my life and my actions,'

'If you'd just listen to me!' Ginny says in frustration. 'If you weren't so fixed on throwing your life away, you would realise that this only one of your bizarre coping mechanisms, like your hero-complex and your inability to fully recognise the good in your life. Haven't you almost died enough times? I'm sick and tired-'

Harry hangs up, hands shaking, and places the phone back on the table. Climbing back into the flat, he goes to his bedroom to pick up the open sketchbook and a pencil. Sliding down onto the floor, back against the wall and sketchbook resting on his knees, he begins to draw. This is how Harry stays for the rest of the afternoon, until the doorbell rings, announcing Adam's presence. On the balcony, Harry's phone rings again and again, but the sound is drowned out by the road below.

Adam enters the flat, grinning flatly at Harry before shrugging off his leather jacket onto the sofa. Harry doesn't say anything, just walks into the kitchen to grab glasses and a bottle of whiskey. When he comes back, Adam is standing by the window, watching dark clouds gather in the sky. His eyes brighten when he spots the bottle in Harry's hand.

'Nice, mate. Exactly what I need,'

Harry nods, slumping onto the sofa and turning on the tv for background noise. Adam sits across from him one one of the armchairs. The sky gets darker and darker, as they sit and chat, alcohol filling Harry's bloodstream and warming him from the inside, lifting his mood. He feels happier than he has in a while. The pain starts to fade from Adam's face, as they laugh and remember past missions.

'I'll go with you guys next time,' Harry says suddenly.

'Oh, okay…' Adam looks confused. 'I thought you wouldn't be going on any more, now you've got Draco and stuff,'

'Sorry?' Harry says, not quite understanding. The rain starts outside, think and heavy, drops rattling off the windows as the night closes in.

'Y'know, most of the guys stop going on the stupid missions once they know they'll be missed if something goes wrong. They mostly choose the ones that they know are going to be short and relatively painless,' Adam chuckles dryly. 'Ah well, it's up to you, really,'

'How did you know that you and Seb just weren't for the long-term? Like is it a gut feeling?'

Adam looks sad. 'I realized when he told me he wanted to end it. Nothing quite like the cold, hard truth, eh?'

'I'm sorry, mate, I really am,' Harry says gently, watching as Adam blinks furiously, looking away towards the windows. Finally, he looks Harry in the eyes and grins widely, lifting his almost-empty beer bottle.

'Think I'm gonna need something stronger,'

Ginny gets home at 1am, and walks into the apartment, confused at the hysterical laughter coming from the living room. Harry's not been answering his phone, so she had assumed they'd gone out somewhere. She sees Harry sitting on the sofa, slumped sideways into a pile of cushions, giggling madly at something Adam's saying. Adam himself is flat-out on the floor with a pillow under his head, struggling to speak through violent bursts of laughter. When he sees her, he lifts himself up onto his elbows and winks.

'Ginny darlin, s'good to see youuu. Smile babyyy, whash the matterrr?' He slurs, grinning at her. Ginny rolls her eyes at him, before walking over to Harry and shaking his shoulder.

'Are you ok, Harry?'

'Fine, fine, fine. Me n'Adam are having fun. I'm fine,' He grins up at her.

'Sure you are. Why haven't you been answering your phone?'

'Damn, left it outside. Probably broken now,' Harry mumbles, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter again.

'You should get some water and go to bed,' says Ginny, concerned.

'Mmmmmhm, in a bit,' he replied, rolling over to bury his face in the cushions. Ginny crouches beside Adam before asking,

'Do you want me to call you a cab, or let you crash here?'

Adam sits up dizzily, and considers her request. 'Cab please, gotta be home in case Seb comes round,' he mumbles before staggering upright and making his way to the bathroom in a rush. The sound of vomiting follows a few moments later.

'Jesus,' Ginny says, rolling her eyes for the hundredth time. She grabs her phone and heads into the kitchen to ring a taxi service and grab Adam a glass of water.

After the front door slams behind (a now slightly more sober) Adam, Ginny helps Harry stumble towards his room and fall into bed. After placing a pack of paracetamol by his bedside, she sits on the edge of his bed and brushes his hair out of his eyes.

Harry rolls towards her and mumbles 'M'sorry Gin, I hate arguing with you,'

'It's alright. As long as you're ok,' She replied.

'M'coping,'

Ginny looks solemn. 'If this is coping for you, you'll be dead before you know it,' before pressing a kiss to his forehead and heading out the room, tears in her eyes.


End file.
